IM
by dowhatyoucan
Summary: This is IM conversations between the twilight people...the idea of twilight IM convo's is not mmine it is EmilyMarieCullen14. but this is really funny and if u dont read it i guess u will never have a complete fillment in happiness
1. Shopping

**Hey guys this is an IM story of the twilight people and it has like all of them. This idea came from EmilyMarieCullen14 who wrote chat which is one of the best stories i have ever read and so now this is dedicated to her and it relates to her I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella has entered the chat room**

**Edward has entered the chat room**

**Edward: **Hello, love

**Bella: **Hey

**Edward: **What's new?

**Bella: **Alice trying to make me go shoppping with her!! It's so annoying!

**Emmett has entered chat room**

**Edward: **Oh no!

**Bella: **what?

**Edward:** just watch

**Emmett: **Hey whats going on?

**Bella: **Nothing

**Emmett: **Hmmm that's uninformational I'm gonna check to see what you two love birds were talking about *scrolls up and reads*

**Bella: **Crap!

**Edward: **Told you

**Emmett: **OH!!! I am so telling alice to get on! *shouts for alice to get on*

**Alice:** What's up?

**Emmett: **READ WHAT BELLA AND EDWARD WERE TALKING ABOUT!

**Alice:** uhhh....*scrolls up to read previous conversation*

**Bella: **I am gonna go now BYE!!!!

**Bella has left the chat room**

**Alice: **BELLA!!!!!

**Edward: **alice breathe! its just shopping!

**Emmett: **Im leaving before it gets ugly

**Emmett has left chat room**

**Alice: **JUST SHOPPING!!!!ITS LIKE YOU DONT KNOW ME!!!!

**Edward:** Whoa now alice!

**Alice: **She thought shopping was annoying! THATS IT!!!!SHES GOING ON A SHOPPING SPREE RIGHT NOW!!!!

**Alice has left chat room**

**Edward: **at 3 in the morning?!?! ALICE!!!!

**Edward has left chat room**


	2. Trouble Trouble

**Emmett has entered the chat room**

**emmett:** Sweeet! Im all alone that never happens everybody is always hogging it hmmm what do i want to do??

**Emmett: **GOD!! This is boring!!!

**Jasper has entered the chat room**

**Emmett: **FINALLY!!!!

**Jasper: **You might want to get off

**Emmett: **y?

**Jasper:** Esme found out...

**Emmett:** NO! I gotta get out of here!

**Esme has entered chat room**

**Esme:** Not so fast!

**Emmett:** so close

**Esme:** You are in so much trouble

**Emmett: **I dont get the big deal

**Esme:** the bid deal is that you can't go to Edward and Bella's house in the middle of the night and bang open the door and run into their room with sirens and fire crackers!

**Emmett:** but it was funny

**Esme: **You are so grounded! Get off the computer this instance!

**Emmett: **Yes, mother

**Emmett has signed off**

**Esme has signed off**

**Jasper:** That was one of the funniest moments of my life! Never knew Emmett could feel so scared!


	3. Mortal Enemies

**Seth has entered chat room**

**Jasper has entered chat room**

**Seth:** Hello my mortal enemy :)

**Jasper: **Hi my nmesis

**Seth: **I wonder what it would be like if we actually were enemies

**Jasper: **Me 2! I know! we can act like we are enemies

**Seth: **Ok i start

**Jasper: **You dont start an arguement stupid!

**Seth: **hey!

**Jasper: **Mortal enemies, remember?

**Seth: **Oh yea

**Jasper: **STupid filthy mutt!

**Seth: **arrogant, nasy bloodsucker!

**Jasper: **Is that the best you got, pup?

**Seth: **Not even close, leech!

**Jasper: **All you can do is call me bad names!

**Seth: **HA! I can do a lot worse!

**Jasper: **LIKE WHAT??

**Paul has entered chat room**

**Seth: **I can tear you from limb to limb!!!!!! and i wouldnt even think twice about it!!! YOU FILTHY THING!

**Paul: **What!

**Seth: **huh? ohhhhh me adn jasper are pretending what it would be like if we were mortal enemies

**Paul:** while your at it why dont you guys have a water balloon fight over the internet too!!! im leaving!

**Paul has left chat room**

**Jasper: **Good idea!

**Seth: **What?

**Jasper: **You will never win!!!! *throws internet water balloon at Seth hitting him in the nose*

**Seth: **YES I WILL!!!!!! *chucks internet water balloon at Jasper hitting him in the eye*

**Jasper: **UH MAN! not that this isnt fun but we have to take a break, Alice needs me to drag Bella in for a shopping trip, so BYE FOR NOW YOU....WOLF!!!!

**Jasper has left chat room**

**Seth: **We will continue this later

**Seth has left chat room**


	4. Way to clear a room

**Embry has entered chat**

**Quil has entered chat**

**Paul has entered chat**

**Seth has entered chat**

**Paul: **Looky here! we got a vampire mortal enemy in the house!

**Seth: **Shut up, Paul!

**Paul: **Gonna rip me limb by limb? hahahaha

**Embry: **Do we wanna know?

**Seth: **No!

**Paul: **Yes!

**Quil: **Lets hear it then!

**Paul: **Seth and Jasper were pretending to be mortal enemies!

**Embry: **We kinda are mortal enemies

**Paul:** No like they were yelling at eachother, calling eachother names, threatening but they were pretending that they meant it, it was funny!

**Seth: **To you maybe

**Quil:** That actually sounds funny!

**Embry: **I agree!

**Seth: **DONT MOCK ME!!! or i will ruin your life!

**Paul: **How? by throwing a water balloon at me!

**Seth: **This is all your fault *yells for emily, sam, and jasper to get on*

**Emily has entered chat room**

**Sam has entered chat room **

**Jasper has entered chat room**

**Emily:** Hi

**Sam: **You yelled?

**Jasper: **Oh great!

**Seth: **Paul is being a jerk! and he wont stop!!!!

**Paul:** Tattle tale

**Sam: **Get off the computer now Paul!

**Paul has left chat room**

**Sam has left chat room**

**Emily: **Im going to go now, bye!

**Emily has left chat room**

**Seth:** Bye emily!

**Jasper: **Why did you want me on?

**Seth: ***shrugs* just in case

**Jasper: **Bye

**Jasper has left chat room**

**Quil: **You sure can clear a room seth

**Seth: **EMILY!!!!

**Quil has left the chat room**

**Embry has left the chat room**

**Seth: **Maybe i can clear a room


	5. bella power

**Bella has entered chat room**

**Jane has entered chat room**

**Jane:**Hello Bella

**BElla:**Uhhh jane?

**Jane:**what?

**Bella:**How did you get access to this chat room?

**Jane:**Aro and Carlisle are friends and so im able to get on to this chat room

**Bella: **Oh

**Aro has entered chat room**

**Aro:**BELLA!!!!!!what a wonderful surprise!

**Bella:**Aro?

**Aro:**What of course its me!

**Cauis has entered chat room**

**Cauis:**BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bella:**Oh NO!!!:o

**Aro:** Its alright bella Cauis wouldnt dare hurt you! isnt that right?

**Cauis:**Maybe

**Jane:** Hey! how come he can stay stuff like that near bella but i cant?? i have to be all nice and he can be all mean!!!!

**Marcus has entered chat room**

**Aro:**Jane! wheither you realized this is or not bella is still on!!

**Jane:** She is?

**Bella:** yes i am! and how dare you say that!!!!

**Jane:**BECAUSE ITS TRUE!!!!

**Bella:** Aro i think you should make jane get off and ground her from the computer she is being very rude

**Aro:** U r right! Jane get off you are grounded!

**Jane:** im gonna get you for this BELLA!

**Jane has left chat room**

**Marcus**: I am utterly bored

**Cauis**: Theres a shock!

**Marcus**: Im hurt

**Cauis**: You dont show it

**Marcus**: Must you be so rude?

**Cauis**: WELL!

**Bella**: I agree with Marcus! must you be so rude?? we dont want aro to makeyou stay off the computer cuz your being rude do we?

**Cauis:**You wouldnt!

**Bella:**Watch me! ARO!!

**Aro:** Yes, Bella?

**Bella:**Cauis is being very rude can you make him leave?

**aro:** Of course i can! CAUIS GET OFF nOW!!! hmmm i should probably go yell at these two

**Cauis:** me and jane will get you

**Cauis has left chat room**

**Aro has left chat room**

**Marcus:** Nicely done but im going to go so bye

**Bella:** Bye!

**Marcus has left chat room**

**Bella:** Marcus is definitly my favorite

**Edward has entered chat room**

**Edward:** BELLA!!!

**Bella:** Yes?

**Edward:** Jasper sensed ur emotions were a little scared then happy and he wanted to see what was up! WHY WEre YOU TALKING TO ARO CAUIS JANE AND MARCUS!?!

**Bella:** Its fine! Cauis and Jane got mad and mean so i told aro to punish them and aro listened to me and marcus is pretty nice

**Edward:** Oh

**Bella:** Well bye

**Bella has left chat room**

**Edward:** What am i suppose to do??

**Jessica has entered chat room**

**Jessica: **Hello edward cullen!

**Edward:**uhhh gtg sorry

**Edward has left chat room**

**Jessica:** I get so close everytime

**Jessica has left chat room**


	6. Mixed up

**I own nothing!!!!!**

**Esme:** This is quiet

**Alice:** Too quiet

**Esme:** What are you talking about?

**Alice:** Esme watch out *jumps to save esme from boulder*

**Esme: **Are you ok?

**Alice:** We need to keep quiet

**Esme:** Im getting Carlisle!

**Carlisle has entered chat room**

**Carlisle:** Hello

**Alice:** KEEP QUIET!

**Carlisle:** Uhh...esme?

**Esme:** I dont knwo whats wrong with her, i was hoping you could find out

**emmett has entered chat room**

**Emmett:** EMMETT!!!!

**Esme:** emmett?

**Emmett: **GRR!!!! GET OFF MY ACCOUNT EMMETT!!!

**Carlisle:** Wait what?

**Alice:** SHUT UP!!! BEING QUIET IS NEEDED!!!

**Carlisle:** er, im gonna go now

**Carlisle has left chat room**

**Alice:** Oh well one less talking person!

**Emmett:** STOP THAT EMMETT!!!!!!!!

**Edward has entered chat room**

**Edward: **Dorkinshov!

**Alice:** STAY QUIET!

**Emmett:** STOP THAT EMMETT!!!!! OR I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!

**Edward:** ESME!

**Esme:** Yes?

**Edward:** Whats going on?

**Esme:** Idk!

**Edward:** So ur just watching?

**Esme:** uhhhh

**Alice:** BE QUIET YOU BAFOONS!

**Emmett:** EMMETT!!!!!!!

**Edward:** SHUT UP!!! the both of ya!

**Jasper has entered chat room**

**jasper:** Howdy y'all!

**Alice:** AH! we are going to die!!!!!

**Emmett:** UR SUCH A JERK!

**Edward**: Why is it such a diffculty to listen to me!!!

**Esme:** ALL OF YOU QUIET!!!!

**Emmett:**...

**Edward:**...

**Alice:**SILENCE!

**esme:** im leaving!

**esme has left chat room**

**Jasper: ***bang* get em' cowboys!

**Edward:** GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

**Emmett:** FOR REAL EMMETT GET OFF MY ACCOUNT!!!

**Alice:** I GET OFF WHEN YOU GET OFF MINE!!!

**Emmett:** Jasper make sure he gets off!

**Emmett has left chat room**

**Alice has left chat room**

**Edward:** We should probably explain to esme what just happened, edward

**Jasper:** Yea lets go jasper!

** Edward has left chat room**

**Jasper has left chat room**


	7. Songs

**Jasper:** All alone...

**Jasper:** OH OH OH ITS MAGIC YOU KNOW

**Jasper:** Never believe its not soooooo!

**Jasper has left chat room**

**Alice has entered chat room**

**Alice**: Shoes. Oh my god, shoes. Shoes

**Alice**: These shoes rule! these shoes suck! these shoes rule! these shoes suck! SHOES!

**Alice has left chat room**

**Bella has entered chat room**

**Bella:** Something happened or something changed,  
I gave you reason to turn away,  
Of this I'm sure that I must be deranged,  
To let the most beautiful flower turn and fray.

**Bella has left chat room**

**Edward has entered chat room**

**Edward:** I remember the times we spent together  
On those drives  
We had a million questions  
All about our lives

**Edward has left chat**

**Nessie has entered chat**

**Nessie:** A ur adorable. B ur so beautiful. C ur caring

**Nessie:** D ur daring. E everyone has to love you. F forever and always!

**Nessie has left chat room**

**Rosalie has entered chat room**

**Rosalie:** Help i need somebody! Not just anybody!

**Rosalie has left chat room**

**emmett has entered chat room**

**Emmett:** Oh I'm a gummy bear.  
Yes I'm a gummy bear.  
Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear.  
I'm a jelly bear.  
Cause I´m a gummy bear.

**Emmett has left chat room**

**Esme has entered chat room**

**Esme:** I need a caring world, a caring world  
Will you catch me when I fall  
I need a caring world, a caring world  
I want it all, I want it allred chat room

**Esme has left chat room**

**Jacob has entered chat room**

**Jacob:** Look at that hot chick looking this way  
I don't want a girl with D's, she's gotta have A's  
But I don't need no pussy cat, just to clear the fog.  
I do what I want, I just chill with my dawgs  
I stand like a Chingstah with my Chingstah face  
I dust off both my shoulders, not for dirt, but dandruff flakes.  
I like to eat drugs, especially when I'm sick.  
I take some tylenol and Advil, then I feel better!

**Jacob has left chat room**

**Seth has entered chat room**

**Seth:** Lonely  
I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody  
For my own

**Seth has left chat room**

**Carlisle has entred chat room**

**Carlisle: **I told the witch doctor i was in love with you. I told the witch doctor i was in love with you. And the witch doctor, he told me what to do.

**Carlisle has left chat room**

**Paul has entered chat room**

**Jasper has entered chat room**

**Jasper**: I TOLD YOU!

**Paul**: Grrrr!!!!

**Jasper:** Ok so now that i won!!!! you have to go around to everyone complinmenting them and if they ask you somethign you must answer and if you get asked to do something you MUST do it...ok?

**Paul:** Ok! I still cant believe you won!

**Jasper:** Oh come on! I mean i told you that if you start a song on IM then everyone will start to sing a song! its common knowledge!

**Paul:** Oh whatever!

**Paul has left chat room**

**Jasper has left chat room**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**hey i own nothing!!! but the songs on here are: the witch doctor by David Seville, Shoes by Kelly, Magic by Selena Gomez, Lonely by Akon, Im a chingstah by Ryan Higa, Caring world by Des'ree, Tonight by FM radio, Soulmate (a poem), Gummy bear by I do not know, abc song remix, Help! by Lennon John...ok well thanks so much for my reviews i dont care if i have alot or just 1 it makes me happy to see people review!!! ok anyway now if this chapter didnt make much sense i think i am going to make the next chapter relating to this one a little bit so just hold on!!! hahha **


	8. Payback

**Ok well at the end when i use **this to type** its for like an event happening and none of them are typing for it**

**Seth has entered chat room**

**Jasper has entered chat room**

**Seth: **Thanks so much!!!!!

**Jasper:** No problem! i cant believe we got the whole family to join us too!!

**Seth:** Yea and Paul actually thought that everyone just randomly came on and sang a song HA!

**Jasper:** It was very easy to trick him and what did he even do?

**Seth:**Well when i got Sam to yell at him for mocking me he then went werewolf and i went werewolf and he bite me rght on the shoulder then scraped me on the cheek and HE GOT ME YELLED AT BY EMILY ANDDDD SAM!!!

**Jasper:**Well I'm glad i can be of assistance!

**Paul has entered chat room**

**Paul:** Hello

**Jasper:** Hey

**Seth:** Paul can i ask you to do a favor?

**Paul:** what?!?

**Seth:**Will you go into the cullens house and get me a galloon fo water while wearing a dress

**Paul:**Absolutly not!

**Seth: **You wanna break the rules to ur failing betting ways???

**Paul:** FINE!

**Paul has left chat room**

**Seth:** You have about 15 min to explain

**Jasper:**Well what happened was you came to me for help and who doesnt want to bring pain to werewolves :P so thats when i brought my family in they thought it was a game so they accepted i told them the rules and what they had to do. So about few minutes later i went "hunting" and saw paul and made the bet so i quickly came back after i took down some deer and told them that we are going to play the game sooo yea thats what happened...

**Seth:** Why did Jake agree?

**Jasper:** Nessie, but now u need to answer one of my questions

**Seth:**Ok??

**Jasper:**I didnt make any consequences if he broke the rules...what did you do to make him think there were consequences?

**Seth:** Well paul being the idiot that he is never thought about anything for that bet exept that he was going to win so when he didnt do a command i first asked he yelled no and i just shouted YOUR FAULT!!! so he turned around with huge frightened eyes and did the command it was funny!!!

**Jasper:** Lol!!! why was he so frightened??

**Seth:** Cuz last time i said that i got him in major trouble and now that he knows about the bet and how ur involved he just doesnt want to go that far!

**Jasper:** HA!!!

**Seth:** Shoot!!! Pauls coming back to me right now with the glass of water so peace!!!

**Seth has left chat room**

**Emmett has entered the chat room**

**Emmett:** JASPER!!!

**Jasper:** What is it Emmett?

**Emmett:** YOU MISSEd EVERYTHING!!!

**Jasper:** What?

**Emmett:** PAUL CAME IN TO OUR HOUSE AND ASKED FOR A GLASS OF WATER!!!

**Jasper:** Uhhh, funny?

**Emmett:** HE WAS WEARING A DRESS!

**Jasper:** really?

**Emmett:** Hahha yea well im gonna help the others get pictures of him leaving so bye younger bro!!!

**Emmett has left chat room**

**Paul has entered chat room**

**Paul:** Do u mind telling ur family to stop?

**Jasper:** Stop what?

**Paul:** Laughing and pointing and taking pictures

**Jasper:** No im good

**Paul:** WHAT!!!!

**Jasper:** Well im gonna go and laugh at you too soooo bye!

**Jasper has left chat room**

**Paul:** AHHHHH!!!!!

Paul transformes into wolf breaking the computer in the process. Sam sees this happening and Paul gets yelled at.


	9. Punishment

**This is a halloween specail and yes i know its really late but i couldnt think of anything....I OWN NOTHING..sad i know!**

**Emmett:** EVERYBODY CLAP UR HANDS!!!

**Edward:** Y?

**Emmett:** Halloween, silly eddie

**Edward:** UGH!

**Emmett:** Why dont u like halloween?

**Edward:** Im fine with halloween its just i dont like the nickname or the fact that alice is thinking of making a halloween party for nessie

**Emmett:** Hmmmm....well why is that so bad?

**Edward: **Because Alice throws big parties like parties that should be on MTV and Bella is not a fan of parties and if bella is unhappy then im unhappy

**Emmett:** Well, little bro i must say that u should either talk to alice about this or think about it this way: does it make ur daughter happy?

**Edward: **OMG!

**Emmett:** what?

**Edward:** U...u were just being really smart and sensitive...

**Alice has entered chat room**

**Alice:** If u dont mind i got a vision of edward trying to ruin my party idea!

**Emmett:** And how does that make u feel alice?

**Alice:** Pretty bad actually

**Emmett:** And y dont u tell edward on how u feel??

**Alice:** WHOA WAIT!!!! EMMETT!!!!

**Emmett:**Yes?

**Alice:** ur actually gave good advice *expression goes shocked*

**Edward:** Thats what exactly happened to me

**Alice:** Mayb we should get Carlisle on

**Emmett:** I think u guys should ask Jasper he knows more about emotions than anyone else

**Edward:** Ok well this is getting a little weird because sadly Emmett is right *calls for Jasper to get on*

**Jasper has entered chat room**

**Jasper:** U wanted me

**Emmett:** You see brother alice and edward are concerned about me because im giving good advice and being sensitive

**Alice:** SHUT UP EMMETT!!!! I CANT HANDLE UR SMARTNESS IN THIS SUBJECT RIGHT NOW!

**Emmett:** Im offended

**Jasper:** Um, well Emmett is feeling uhhhhh....

**Edward:** whoa!

**Alice:** What?

**Jasper:** Ummm u c emmett is feeling the need to ummm...

**Edward:** TO BE SELFLESS AND NICE AND CARING BECAUSE THATS HIS PUNISHMENT

**Alice:** Punishment?

**Emmett:** DONT U DARE TELL HER!

**Edward:** O just watch me!

**Jasper:** OhHhH tensionly

**Edward:** U c emmett can in trouble for messing with ur clothes alice

**Alice:** WHAT!?!?!?!?

**Jasper:** Emmett i suggest running for dear life

**Emmett:** and i will take that advice

**Emmett has left the chat room**

**Alice:** NOT BEFORE I CATCH U!!!

**Alice has left chat room**

**Esme has entered chat room**

**Esme:** Jasper Edward!! y is alice trying to kill emmett

**Jasper and Edward:** Punishment!

**Esme:** oh well Jasper u go save emmett and edward talk to bella about plans for halloween

**Esme has left the chat room**

**Jasper has left the chat room**

**Edward:** *calls bella to get on*

**Bella has entered chat room**

**Bella:** Hey

**Edward:** Bella, we need to make plans for Nessie and halloween

**Bella:** Ok?

**Edward:** Long story

**Bella:** Fine how about we let alice make a homemade costume then we go trick or treating for an hour or two an dthen we come back home to relax with family and mayb invite tanya and her family over

**Edward:** Wow bella that is pure genius

**Bella:** Thanks...can i ask u a question

**Edward:** Anything, love

**Bella:** Y is alice on Emmett's back covering his eyes and jasper griping alice's legs but getting dragged cuz emmett is spinngin and running around like a wild bull that got disturbed?? (little author time-i saw this in my head and started to laugh so sorry if u dont see it but just imagin alice covering emmetts eyes while on his back with jasper clinging onto her legs and emmett going crazy)

**Edward:** OH wiat! now esme is starting to chase after them!!!

**Bella:** OUCH!!! poor ground!! cant believe jasper alice and emmett fell out a window!

**Edward:** AND THE CHASE IS STILL ON!!!!

**Bella:** BUT WAIT!!! Jasper has Alice thankfully calmed down and Emmett is sprinting inside and hiding behind Esme

**Edward:** funniest moment ever!!!

**Bella:** Agreed! now lets go make Nessie's first halloween the best ever!!!!

**Edward:** LETS!!!

**Bella has left chat room**

**Edward has left chat room**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ok well here it is, i was aiming to make it more about halloween but i couldnt think of anything thats too halloweeny so this is what i came up with hope u enjoyed!! reiview please!!! and any ideas feel free to tell me and dont worry more chapters are coming and sorry about the delay school and certain times allowed on teh computer have been causing trouble. My apologies**


	10. Emmett isnt here?

**Rose has entered the chat room**

**Alice has entered that chat room**

**Jasper has enterd the chat room**

**Jasper:** Can it be?!?!

**Alice:** Highly impossible!!!

**Rose:** What are you talking about?

**Jasper and Alice:** EMMETT ISNT ON!!!!

**Rose:** And thats so shocking?

**Alice:** YEA!

**Jasper:** Think about it when is emmett not on besides when bella or the wolves are on?

**Rose:** There has to be at least one time!!

**Jasper:** I feel a flash back is needed dont u ali?

**Alice:** Yes i feel the need jazz

_Flashback:_

_Emmett: Hey whats going on?_

_Bella: Nothing_

_Emmett: Hmmm that's uninformational I'm gonna check to see what you two love birds were talking about *scrolls up and reads*_

_Bella: Crap!_

_Edward: Told you_

_Emmett: OH!!! I am so telling_ _alice to get on! *shouts for alice to get on*_

**Alice: **Bella got in some serious trouble there

**Jasper: **ALICE!!! the flashback isnt over!

_Jasper: Esme found out..._

_Emmett: NO! I gotta get out of here!_

_Esme has entered chat room_

_Esme: Not so fast!_

_Emmett: so close_

_Esme: You are in so much trouble_

_Emmett: I dont get the big deal_

_Esme: the bid deal is that you can't go to Edward and Bella's house in the middle of the night and bang open the door and run into their room with sirens and fire crackers!_

**Jasper:** AND

_emmett has entered chat room_

_Emmett: EMMETT!!!!_

_Esme: emmett?_

_Emmett: GRR!!!! GET OFF MY ACCOUNT EMMETT!!!_

_Carlisle: Wait what?_

_Alice: SHUT UP!!! BEING QUIET IS NEEDED!!!_

_Carlisle: er, im gonna go now_

**Alice:** GRR i remember that clearly stupid emmett hacking to my accoutn but then i got onto his

**Jasper:** Oh yea and hten me and edward switched places, anyway theres more.... **(just in case u guys were wondering what happened with that story)**

_Emmett: Oh I'm a gummy bear.  
Yes I'm a gummy bear.  
Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear.  
I'm a jelly bear.  
Cause I´m a gummy bear._

**Rose:** Im still shocked emmett chose that song!

**Alice:** ME 2!!! but theres still more

_Emmett has entered the chat room_

_Emmett: JASPER!!!_

_Jasper: What is it Emmett?_

_Emmett: YOU MISSEd EVERYTHING!!!_

_Jasper: What?_

_Emmett: PAUL CAME IN TO OUR HOUSE AND ASKED FOR A GLASS OF WATER!!!_

_Jasper: Uhhh, funny?_

_Emmett: HE WAS WEARING A DRESS!_

**Rose:** HYSTERICAL!!!

**Jasper:** All thanks to urs truly and of course my lovely assistant Seth

**Rose:** lol :)

_Emmett: Well, little bro i must say that u should either talk to alice about this or think about it this way: does it make ur daughter happy?_

_Edward: OMG!_

_Emmett: what?_

_Edward: U...u were just being really smart and sensitive..._

**Alice:** hahah we got him good for messing with my clothes didnt we jazz?

**Jasper:** Yes we did!!

_Flashback ends_

**Rose:** If im correct then there are at least three convos that emmett wasnt in

**Alice:** Show us

**Rose:** FINE!!

_Flashback starts:_

_Seth:__ Hello my mortal enemy :)_

_Jasper: __Hi my nmesis_

_Seth: __I wonder what it would be like if we actually were enemies_

_Jasper: __Me 2! I know! we can act like we are enemies_

**Alice:** Uhhh....im not sure if this counts cuz a wolf is in it

**Rose:** But Jazz is in it!!

**Jasper:** Hmm we will say that since its a wolf that it doesnt count

_Paul: __Seth and Jasper were pretending to be mortal enemies!_

_Embry: __We kinda are mortal enemies_

_Paul:__ No like they were yelling at eachother, calling eachother names, threatening but they were pretending that they meant it, it was funny!_

_Seth: __To you maybe_

_Quil:__ That actually sounds funny!_

_Embry: __I agree!_

**Jasper:** Doesnt count cuz its the wolves

_Marcus__: I am utterly bored_

_Cauis__: Theres a shock!_

_Marcus__: Im hurt_

_Cauis__: You dont show it_

_Marcus__: Must you be so rude?_

_Cauis__: WELL!_

_Bella__: I agree with Marcus! must you be so rude?? we dont want aro to makeyou stay off the computer cuz your being rude do we?_

_Cauis:__You wouldnt!_

_Bella:__Watch me! ARO!!_

**Alice:** that has bella and the volturi therefor it does not count

**Rose:** WOW u guys are tough!!

**Jasper:** SEE our point?!?!?!

**Alice:** Actually i do but if u havent relieved emmett usually just pops in at bad times so just wait

**Jasper: **True who wants to make a bet?

**Rose:** I DO!!

**Jasper:** I say emmett will come on later in this converstaion

**Rose:** hmm well the chances of that happening are little

**Alice:** *laughs* oh this will be funny

**Rose:** Huh??

**Emmett has entered chat room**

**Rose:** R U KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!?!?

**Emmett:** what i do?

**Rose:** U ENTERED THIS CHAT ROOM THATS WHAT U DID!!!!

**Emmett:** IM SORRY I GO!!!

**Emmett has left the chat room**

**Jasper:** Emmett has to work on how he speaks i mean im sorry i go???

**Alice:** Yes i agree

**Rose:** STOP ACTING SO CALM!!JUST TAKE WHATEV THE US. IS WITH UR BETS!!

**Alice:** UR gonna regret saying that

**Jasper:** SWEET!!! that means u cant drive ur car for a week or go shopping for a month and u owe me 200 dollars

**Rose:** U guys bet high!! but just take it *throws money to jasper*

**Jasper:** Thanks and bu-bye!

**Jasper has left chat room**

**Rose:** Im gonna go explain what happened to Emmett

**Rose has left the chat room**

**Alice:** GREAT NOW IM BORED!!! IKNOW!!! shopping triP!

**Alice has left the chat room**

**Hey guys!!! so this one just randomly came to my head and again i dont own anything *mutters* i will one day, i will**


	11. vampire diaires

**Jasper:** IM so bored!! lets see if there are any new news *checks out new news*

**Jasper:** NO WAY!!! MUST FLIP TO CHANNEL 17!! *changes TV channel to 17*

**Emmett has entered chat room**

**Emmett:** UNCOOL!!! I WAS WATCHING SOMETHING!!!

**Jasper:** U WERENT EVEN IN THE ROOM!!!

**Emmett:** Doesnt mean i dont listen...

**Jasper:** WELL TOOO bAD!!

**Emmett:** What r u even watching?

**Alice has entered chat room**

**Alice:** Jazz r u really watching it?

**Jasper:** of course i am!!

**Emmett:** Watching what??

**Alice & jasper:** The va-

**Jake has entered chat room**

**Jake:** whats new?

**Emmett:** Jazz is watching the va show

**Jake:** THE VA SHOW??? I LOVE THAT SHow!!

**Jasper:** the va show???

**Emmett:** Really is it great? cuz jazz freaked out about it!!

**Jake:** NO WAY ITS on????

**Jasper:** Not what i was going to say....

**jake:** What does that mean?

**Emmett:** it means in jasper language that ya its on!!!

**Jake:** CNA I COME OVER AND WATCH OVER!!

**Jasper:** NO!!!

**alice:** What jazz meant was no way should u guys come here, u both should uh...

**Jasper:** Go to Charlies house since hes gone

**Emmett:** OK! lets go Jacobyy!

**Jake:** Ok but one thing!!

**Emmett:** yes??

**Jake:** NoT MY NAME!!!

**Jake has left the chat room**

**Emmett:** *tears up* hes becoming so much like eddie!

**Emmett has left the chat room**

**alice:** jazz?

**Jasper:** Yea ali?

**Alice:** u witnessed that too right?

**Jasper:** U bet now lets go watch the vampire diaries before they turn around!

**Alice:** Ya! i mean the va show has been gone for what 5 years now

**Jasper:** We surely do have a stupid bro! see u in a few!!

**Alice:** K jazz!!

**Alice has left the chat room**

**Jasper has left the chat room**

**I own nothing!!! dont forget to review!!! tell ur friends or force them to read whichever works better**


	12. goals part 1

**Me:Hey guys i just want to say if u have any new ideas tell me cuz i would love to put them in my story or if u wanna be like a stalker of Alice or something like that i can put that in this story or just make a chapter revolving around u but i would make it funny**

**Edward: Anything else?**

**Me: No im good**

**Edward: R u sure? *does the dazzle thing***

**Me: HA! that only works with jasper on me!!!**

**Jasper: *dazzles***

**Me: uhh...bu...i...FINE I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Jake:** SETH!

**Seth:** JAKE!

**Jake:** SETH!!!

**Seth:** JAKE!!!!

**Emmett:** EMMETT!!!!

**Jake:** Y were we yelling again?

**Seth:** hmmm...i dont know

**Emmett:** Thatwas fun lets do it again but this time someone should say my name instead of me saying it ok here we go: JAKE!!

**Jake:** wowwww!!! now i know why rosalie and emmett fit together

**Seth:** Y is that?

**Jake:** Shes a dumb blonde and hes just dumb!!!

**Seth and Jake:** *face eachother then back to the screen* BOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jake:** Like u could do any better!!

**Seth:** I bet i could do a better joke!

**Jake:** FINE!

**Seth:** Ok well there are three guys on a plane and the first guy throws an apple out the window when he gets off the plane and sees a little girl crying, he goes up to her and asks "why are you crying?" she repies saying "an apple fell out of the sky and killed my dog". The next guy throws an orange out the window when he gets off the plane he sees a little boy crying, he asks "why are you crying?" the little boy says "an orange fell out of the sky and killed my cat," the third guy throws a bomb out the window when he gets off the plane he sees an old man cracking up. He goes over to him and asks, "sir, why are you laughing?" the old man replies "i farted and the whole building behind me blew up!"

**Emmett: **I say 8

**Jake:** I say 8 too

**Seth:** SWeeT!!! ur turn, bud's imprint's mother brother-in-law

**Emmett:** THat is wayyyy to long!!

**Jake:** Yes it is try a shorter one

**Emmett:** NOT RIGHT NOW MY TURN FOR JOKE!!! ok here it goes: 3 rebels are on the loose and the cops are on their heels, the three hid behind potatoe sacks. The cops go up to teh first sack and kick it the rebel says "meow" then the cops say "oh its just a stupid cat". THey go onto the second sack and kick it the guy says "woof" the cops say "its just a stupid dog" they go to the third sack and kick it the guys says "PA TAT O"

**jake: **that deserves a 9

**Seth:** I say a-a..a

**Jake:** choose something already!!!

**Seth:** I cant its between a 8 and a 9

**Jake:** Then say 8.5

**Seth:** NO I GOT IT!!! it deserves a 8.79

**Jake:** SETH THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!!

**Seth:** OH NO U DIDNT!! UR NAME DOESNT MAKE SENSE

**Jake:** WHAT!!! SETH!!!

**Seth:** JAKE!!

**Jake:** SETH!!!!

**Seth:** THATS IT WE ARE GONNA HANDLE THIS LIKE REAL SHAPE SHIFTERS!!!!

**Seth has left the chat room**

**Jake has left the chat room**

**Emmett:** AHH!!! my name wasnt called i must get my name to be yelled like that by someone else!! ITS MY GOAL!!!

* * *

**Ok well i just got an idea while writing this and their are going to be stories kinda like these where each cullen declares a goal or something but this is just a warning in case u are wondering about that and then there will be a chapter that will be long or split into parts and well its hard to explain but it will be good i hope anway REVIEW!!! thnx to those who have!!! and who have favorited mine and put my story alerts thanks!! i dont think ihave said that to everyone so thanks thanks but dont gorget to review!!!**


	13. goals part 2

**Me:Hey guys i just want to say if u have any new ideas tell me cuz i would love to put them in my story or if u wanna be like a stalker of Alice or something like that i can put that in this story or just make a chapter revolving around u but i would make it funny**

**Edward: Anything else?**

**Me: No im good**

**Edward: R u sure? *does the dazzle thing***

**Me: HA! that only works with jasper on me!!!**

**Jasper: *dazzles***

**Me: uhh...bu...i...FINE I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Bella:** EDDIE EDDIE EDDiE!!!!!

**Edward:** Not my name, love

**Bella:** Hmph cant we make it ur name?

**Edward:** Im afraid not, i like Edward

**Bella:** Well we all likes Eddie gooder!!!

**Edward:** Bella, how much have u been hanging around Emmett?

**Bella:** Few hours a day....at the minimum Y?

**Edward:** Your not using proper grammar

**Bella:** And thats bad and relates to emmett howwwwwwwwwwww???????????????/

**Edward:** Emmett has terrible grammar

**Bella:** Well i guess everybody have good grammar and u just has great grammar!

**Edward:** No! its just you and emmett have bad grammar see i will prove it! *calls alice on*

**Alice has entered chat room**

**Alice: **Hi

**Bella:** Have it been?

**Alice:** Nots the goodest!!

**Edward:** OK MAYBE IM WRONG!!

**Bella:** U should work on going grammar like the normals as in mes

**Edward:** NOW I HAVE A NEW GOAL AND I SHALL DOMINATE!!! *laughs evilly*

**Edward has left the chat room**

**Alice:** wow i hasn't not never seen him ever like that unless he wants something very much

**Bella:** Oh SOOOO ALI ALI ALI!!!

**Alice: **What?

**Bella:** We should go on that one show, its with the models and clothes, and tyra banks

**Alice:** AMERICAS NEXT TOP MODEL?!?!?!?!?

**Bella:** Yea!!!

**Alice:** *screeches* YES!!! lets go sign up!!!!!!!!

**Alice has left the chat room**

**Bella has left the chat room**

* * *

**Ok well here part 2!!! i have decided that im gonna due the goal things but it will be with the cullens and jake and seth, y? because jake and seth were in teh very first part. Now people that have goals are seth, emmett, alice, bella, adn edward. People that need them are jake, rosalie, carlisle, esme, and jasper. Any ideas for any of the goals they should have do tell but remember they need to be so weird!! REVIEW!!!!**


	14. author moment

**Hey guys this isnt a new chapter sorry about that but i will update the next two once i have the second done but anyway im goint to New Moon!!! and will tell u guys if it was awesome or just bad now on to the thanks.**

**Thank u for those who have reviewed or favorited. Thanks to those who put my story on the story alerts it does mean alot and i will keep working. **

**Oh and special thanks to Hell's girl!!!! **


	15. goals part 3

**Me:Hey guys i just want to say if u have any new ideas tell me cuz i would love to put them in my story or if u wanna be like a stalker of Alice or something like that i can put that in this story or just make a chapter revolving around u but i would make it funny**

**Edward: Anything else?**

**Me: No im good**

**Edward: R u sure? *does the dazzle thing***

**Me: HA! that only works with jasper on me!!!**

**Jasper: *dazzles***

**Me: uhh...bu...i...FINE I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Rose:** UGH!!!

**Jake:** WHat???

**Rose:** Ur on!!

**Jake:** Im sorrryyyy!!!!!

**Rose:** if ur truly sorry leave!

**Jake: **NO! My cousin that lives in a different city is getting on IM so i need to be on!!! so why dont u get off?

**Rose:** No! and if u not gonna get off then im so talking to ur cousin!!!

**Jake:** U WOULDNT!!!

**Rose:** bwahahahahha

**Jasmine has entered the chat room**

**Jasmine:** JAKEY!!!

**Rose:** jakey?

**Jake:** she gave me that nickname!!!

**Rose:** Sure she did, jakey!!! *laughs*

**Jake:** Thanks Jasmine!!!

**Jasmine:** Sorry didnt mean to embarrass ya infront of ur friend here

**Jake:** SHe isnt a friend

**Jasmine:** Oh what is she then?

**Jake:** Shes m-

**Rose:** girlfriend

**Jake:** WHAT!

**Rose:** ya it all started few years back when i saw jake here at a tattoo parlor he was getting a tattoo that said the world will crumble

**Jasmine:** He was getting a tattoo?

**jake:** N-

**Rose:** Yes and after we met gazes we asked if i wanted to go to a club with him

**Jasmine: **Well im not to fond of u going to a club or getting a tattoo but if thats how u two met i guess its fine

**Rose:** say what!

**Jake:** thank u jasmine! its just i dont like it when shes tells that story cuz most people see me as a bad guy

**Jasmine:** he has a point, u really shouldnt do that!

**Rose:** well i feel like i need too so...so...i cant say it

**Jasmine:** So what deary?

**Rose:** So jake here will break up with me...i cant tell u why its just too personally *cries*

**Jasmine:** JAKE!! WHAT DID U DO?!?!!?!?

**Jake:** I DID NOTHIGN WRONG!!!!! SHES JUST BEING SO DRAMATIC BECAUSE I TORE UP HER GREEN BLOUSE!!

**Jasmine:** Oh! well that wasnt very nice...but still rose that is being quite dramatic

**Rose:** Oh just break up with me already u dumb dog!!!

**Jake:** ROSE!!!!!IM HURT!!!

**Jasmine:** Yea rose not nice again but jake dont forget that u need to make plans for the family renion and its all in ur hands

**Jake:** yea yea

**Jasmine:** Well i have to go now! BYE!!! dont gorget!!! PARTY TOMORROW!!

**Jasmine has left the chat room**

**Jake:** WAIT TOMORROW!!!

**Rose:** hahhaha stinks to be u!!!

**Jake:** Hmmmm...not really! she thinks we are dating and im getting u involved, girlfriend!

**Rose:** NO U DONT!!!!

**Jake:** hahahaha what will stop me, u cant break up with me cuz i will follow u!!!

**Rose:** AHH!!! STALKER!!! R U SERIOUS!!I HAVE TO GET U TO BREAK UP WITH ME!!!

**Jake:** right on!!!! now be nic to me and it maygo fast

**Rose:** U need me for something, dont u?

**Jake:** Can u get alice to plan the party for me?

**Rose:** No i dont think i can u can ask her let me get her on and leave u two to talk *calls alice on*

**Rose has left the chat room**

**alice:** What is it rose!!! im busy!!!

**Jake:** Actually she called her on for my sake i kinda need u to plan a party tomorrow for me its a family reniun

**Alice:** No

**Jake:** Y?

**Alice:** Because rose told me about the situation and thats not nice!

**Jake:** I WILL MAKE U PLAN THE PARTY!!!

**Alice: **nope now i have to go now because im busy planning a trip!

**Alice has left the chat room**

**Jake:** I WILL!!! I WILL!!!!!!

**Jake has left the chat room**

* * *

**Ok well here part 3!!! i have decided that im gonna due the goal things but it will be with the cullens and jake and seth, y? because jake and seth were in teh very first part. Now people that have goals are seth, emmett, alice, bella, edward, jake, and rose. People that need them are carlisle, esme, and jasper, and nessie sorry last time i forgot about her. Nowthis may be the longest chapter i have written. Any ideas for any of the goals they should have do tell but remember they need to be so weird!! REVIEW!!!! **


	16. goals part 4

**me: bwahahha i own all!!!!**

**jane: no u dont!**

**me: i dont?**

**jane: NO**

**me: it hink i do**

**jane: do u? *does gift***

**me: AHHHHHHHHH!!! ok ok u win!!! i own nothing just stoopppppP!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Nessie:** UGH UGH UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Esme:** What is it?

**Nessie:** Alice will be gone and i will have no one to shop with..

**Esme:** I will shop with u deary

**Nessie:** Not for the whole day *sniffle*

**Esme:** Sorry dear the longest tiem i will go is 2 hours

**Nessie:** Thats only enough to buy two outfits if we rush

**Esme:** I truly am sorry its just i have things to do around teh house and mayb u should find something other to do than shop

**Nessie: **Fine i will

**Esme:** now do u need any help?

**Nessie:** With what?

**Esme:** Different hobbies

**Nessie:** No im good thanks!! im gonna go start bye!!!

**Nessie has left the chat room**

**Jasper has entered the chat room**

**jasper:** u ok esme?

**Esme:** Not really i think i made nessie upset

**Jasper:** No u didnt trust me

**Esme:** did u on ly get on to check on me?

**Jasper:** Of course!!

**Esme:** Ok whats the real reason!

**Jasper:** Well since alice and Nessie wont be abel to shop for a while now i was thinking that someone should take over the outfit land......

**Esme:** i guess so but who would do that?

**jasper:** im pretty sure u should cuz nessie wont kill u if u go and get her fashion magazine or emmett wont be mean if he sees u reading them

**Esme:** Ok i guess i will try and be the fashion queen

**Jasper:** Cool!!

**Esme:** I must go and learn bye!!

**Esme has left the chat room**

**jasper: **la la la!!!!

**Jasper:** its the besttt of both worlds!!

**Carlisle has entered the chat room**

**Jasper**: can i ask u a question?

**Carlisle: **yes

**Jasper:** Everybody is busy and im bored do u have any ideas to what i can do?

**Carlisle:** U can try to master the high scores on all the video games

**Jasper:** SURE!!!!

**Carlisle: **While u do that i will make a card palace with 52 stories

**Jasper:** Good luck hten!!!

**Jasper has left the chat room**

**Carlisle has left the chat room**

* * *

**ok well now everybody has a goal and if some of u dont know what their goals are i will tell u**


	17. the actually goals

**this is for those who dont know who has what for their goals..ok here it is:**

**Seth-**Give emmett a short nickname

**Jake-**Get Alice to plan his family reunion

**Bella and Alice-**Go on Americas Next Top Model

**Edward-**Be able to have bad grammar

**Jasper-**Beat all the high scores on the video games

**Esme-**Become the fashion queen

**Carlisle-**Build a card palace with 52 stories

**Emmett-**Get his name yelled by someone other than himself

**Rose-**Get Jacob to "break up" with her

**Nessie-**Get a new hobby


	18. packing

**Me:Hey guys i just want to say if u have any new ideas tell me cuz i would love to put them in my story or if u wanna be like a stalker of Alice or something like that i can put that in this story or just make a chapter revolving around u but i would make it funny**

**Edward: Anything else?**

**Me: No im good**

**Edward: R u sure? *does the dazzle thing***

**Me: HA! that only works with jasper on me!!!**

**Jasper: *dazzles***

**Me: uhh...bu...i...FINE I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Alice:** WE MUST GO SHOPPING!!!

**Bella:** Again?

**Alice:** YES!!! we only have outfits for about 2 months!

**Bella:** u really think we are gonna make it that long?

**alice:** Look at our beauty!! and the clothes im packing are brilliant!!!!

**BElla:** Why do we need to shop here?

**Alice:** What are you getting at? OH WAIT! *gets vision*

**BElla: **.....

**alice:** LOVE THAT IDEA!!!! WE WILL SHOP ONCE THERE!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!

**Bella:** once there *sniffle*

**Alice:** Bella you said u wanted to go and that u wouldnt complain!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bella:** Im fine with that its just im gonna be sad since eddie wont be there

**Alice:** AND NO JAZZ!!!! OH! i have an idea

**Bella:** what is it???i cannot live without my eddie for a long time...it reminds of...that time

**Alice:** well first that was very dramatic use that at A.N.T.M. and second webcam!!! if we talk using technology as in webcams we will be happy and i see that it works

**Bella:** Ok! yay!! i get my eddie :3

**Alice:** And i get my jazz!!! now be ready we are leaving in two hours if we are going to make it on time

**Bella:** UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no im gonna miss my eddi-poo!!!!!

**Alice:** Bella trust me i bet we will win that one part where the family gets to meet them!!

**Bella:** *sniff sniff* fine lets go so u can prepare me

**Alice:** U have become so use to the fact of me having u as my own personal barbie that u know when to expect it!!!!!

**bella:** No i just know i wont have a choice no matter what so lets go...

**Bella has left the chat room**

**Alice has left the chat room**

* * *

**Hey! now this isnt that funny but later on it will get funnier trust me now if i have time i will make 2-4 chapters at a time so enjoy!!!REVIEW!!!**


	19. all alone

**me: bwahahha i own all!!!!**

**jane: no u dont!**

**me: i dont?**

**jane: NO**

**me: it hink i do**

**jane: do u? *does gift***

**me: AHHHHHHHHH!!! ok ok u win!!! i own nothing just stoopppppP!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Jasper:** WHat do u want!!!!

**Edward:** whoa breathe

**Jasper:** ALICE JUST LEFT WITH BELLA AND I JUST FAILED MY FIRST VIDEO GAME!!! U DO NOT TELL ME TO CHILL!!!!

**Edward:** I know! Bella just left and i feel like crying but i cant cuz im a no good, souless, vampire!

**Jasper:** Ok so im not the only that feels that way but anyway for real what did u want, edweirdo?

**Edward:** oh really?!?!?!? when the two that call me eddie leave u must give me a new nickname!!! but how can i have bad grammar?

**Jasper:** Really? ur asking me how to have bad grammar? its not the difficult u know when somethings wrong right?

**Edward:** Of course i do!

**Jasper: ***cough* selfish *cough* than do what u know is wrong!

**Edward:** Oh so say something like this: u r terrribly stupid!!!

**Jasper:** *slaps forehead* not being a bully with mean words!!

**Edward:** Than what?

**Jasper:** ur just as stupid as emmett sometimes!!!

**Edward:** HEY!!!

**Jasper has left the chat room**

**Edward:** Now im alone again!!!

**Edward:** Blah blah blablah!!

**Edward:** How are u doing edward?

**Edward:** Quite fantastic

**Edward:** WOw really? same!

**Edward:** thats re- omg! im going crazy!!! must leave before going physco!

**Edward has left the chat room**

* * *

**I know this is kinda short and im sorry about that its just i couldnt find any thing else to say. REIVEW REIVEW REVIEW!!!! and more chapters will come in time**


	20. author moment!

**Hey! i have decided to give usernames now during the first few chapters they will change alot but as pranks once my series of goals is done so enjoy and if u dont get some of them ask me to change them.**

**Seth-**3mortalenemies

**Jake-**shapeshiftingfool

**Leah-**Catchmeifucan

**Sam-**papaman

**Embry-**jokester

**Paul-**dareya

**Bella-**3wrongthings

**Alice-**shopaholic

**Edward-**donttrytohide

**Jasper-**isenseall

**Esme-**mother=loving,nice,caring

**Carlisle-**skilleddoc

**Emmett-**bringit!

**Rose-**urjustJEALUS

**Nessie-**loveforeva


	21. Punishmentagain

**Me:Hey guys i just want to say if u have any new ideas tell me cuz i would love to put them in my story or if u wanna be like a stalker of Alice or something like that i can put that in this story or just make a chapter revolving around u but i would make it funny**

**Edward: Anything else?**

**Me: No im good**

**Edward: R u sure? *does the dazzle thing***

**Me: HA! that only works with jasper on me!!!**

**Jasper: *dazzles***

**Me: uhh...bu...i...FINE I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Carlisle: **Emmett why would u do that?

**Emmett:** B-cuz i have nothing better to do!!!

**Carlisle:** So u decide to come where i am and act like Godzilla adn attack the palace!! i had 39 stories done!!

**Emmett:** Correction! i was Emzilla!

**Carlisle:** U R SO GROUNDED!

**Emmett:** What? no yelling my name to the sky?

**Carlisle:** waht the....no! now for ur punishment!! hmm..

**Emmett:** You could yell my name to the skys and tell them how bad i am!! that will be bad for me

**Carlisle:** will u stop trying to get me to yell ur name!!

**Emmett:** Hmph!

**Esme has entered the chat room**

**Esme:** Jasper told me he couldnt handle the emotions coming form u two so whast going on?

**Carlisle:** Im grounding emmett

**Esme:** y?

**Carlisle:** He came into my study and acting like Godzilla an-

**Emmett:** Emzilla!

**Carlisle:** WHATEVER! and knocked down my card building

**Esme:** Honey i dont get the big deal it was just a building made from cards

**Carlisle:** It was a palace with 39 stories that took me more than 4 hours to build!!!

**Esme:** OH MY!!! i have the perfect punishment

**Emmett:** *gulps*

**Esme:** Emmett u will be my fashion dummie!!

**Jasper has entered the chat room**

**Jasper:** Hes already half way there!

**Jasper has left the chat room**

**Emmett:** WHat does he mean by th...OH!!....HEYYYY!!!!!

**Carlisle:** I think thats perfect punishment

**Esme:** Get off the computer now! i need you to try on this new outfit!!

**Emmett:** I DONT WANNA!!! *bangs fists on keyboard*

**Carlisle:** Did i jsut hear a crack?

**Esme:** EMMETT!!!! u just broke the computer!!!

**Emmett:** I...so...wh...

**Carlise and Esme:** What?

(cell phones)

**Emmett:** I broke the computer...dont tell Carlisle

**Carlisle:** Emmett

**Emmett:** YEs?

**Carlisle:** U just texted me, Carlisle

**Emmett:** OH SHOOT!!!!!!!

**Carlisle:** GO TO ESME NOW!!!

**Emmett:** Yes father!

(back to chat)

**Emmett has left the chat room**

**Carlisle:** He broke the computer and is comoing his way to u

**Esme:** good! im going to go set up

**Esme has left the chat room**

**Carlisle has left the chat room**

* * *

**Hola!! now what do u guys think? now its Thanksgiving break so i will see how much i cna write cuz with family and stuff but now if any of u are wondering i will nto be using the usernames until after im gone with teh goals series**


	22. the plane

**Me:Hey guys i just want to say if u have any new ideas tell me cuz i would love to put them in my story or if u wanna be like a stalker of Alice or something like that i can put that in this story or just make a chapter revolving around u but i would make it funny**

**Edward: Anything else?**

**Me: No im good**

**Edward: R u sure? *does the dazzle thing***

**Me: HA! that only works with jasper on me!!!**

**Jasper: *dazzles***

**Me: uhh...bu...i...FINE I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

* * *

(texting)

**Bella:** THIS IS THE BEST!!!

**Edward:** Arent u suppose to be on the plane?

**Bella:** Well....we are

**Edward:** And ur tezxting me

**Bella:** U betcha, eddie!!! anyway its just exciting to finally see something that cna almost beat a newborns speed!

**Edward:** thats er, very interesting

**Bella:** So eddie boy hows is everybodys goals working?

**Edward:** UGH! u still have worst grammar than me!!

**Bella:** R u even trying?

**Edward:** yes i even had jasper try explaining!

**Bella:** Alice what are you doing?? WHAT THE!!!! ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Edward:** BELLA!!!!????!!!!

**Alice:** Edward!

**Edward:** Alice!

**Emmett:** EMMETT!!!!

**Edward and Alice:** WHAT HAVE U DONE?

**Emmett:** nothing

**Edward:** NOT U!

**Emmett:** Ok bye!

**Alice:** y must u talk about jasper like that!!

**Edward: **Like what?

**Alice:** LIke in a conversation!

**Edward:** Sorry i forget but why dont u just call him or text him?

**Alice:** Cuz hes not good with phones

**Edward:** Well now he is his goal is to win high scores on all of the video games we own

**Alice:** And thats what...4?

**Edward:** Actually 6 but so im sure ur fine if u use a phone now what did u do to bella

**Alice:** THANKS!!! and i well sorta threw it into the area were teh other humans sit

**Edward:** wow nice anyway howd u get into americas next top model? there already half way done with it

**Alice:** that was easy i sent in pics and told them all about our money wise state and i gave the puppy dog face...WHOA WAIT! how did u know they were already half way done?

**Edward:** After me and jasper found out about the whole u both leaving to go on that show we did research...

**Alice:** Ok well bye! Bella is coming back and she looks maddddd!!!!i shall give the puppy dog face oh and her phone is probably broken so she wont reply!

**Edward:** *moans* alice!

**Alice:** HHAHAHAH!!! BYE!

* * *

**So what did ya think? i needed to update with these edward alice and bellas goals because than i have them good for a bit! now my next chapter will be about jake and rosalie. Will alice agree? how will rosalie get jake to "break up" with her? find out if u read!!!**


	23. the love birds

**me: bwahahha i own all!!!!**

**jane: no u dont!**

**me: i dont?**

**jane: NO**

**me: it hink i do**

**jane: do u? *does gift***

**me: AHHHHHHHHH!!! ok ok u win!!! i own nothing just stoopppppP!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Jake:** Y Y Y????

**Rose:** Y waht?

**Jake:** The renuin is today!! and i have nothing!!!!

**Rose:** Its not today!

**Jake:** YES IT IS!

**Rose:** NO its not!! ur cuz jasmine told u that news today u jsut took a long nap for 2 hours

**Jake:** o but!!! alice is on plane with bella!!!!

**Rose:** THere are more people in my family then them

**Jake:** None that will help!

**Rose:** NOT TRUE! there carlisle esme

**Jake:** I already asked esme she told me she would do the food and make my suit and i asked carlisle he said if he gets half the stories done with the card thing he would put up pictures of my family around the home and he would tell everyone were the renioun is

**Rose:** And what do u have left?

**Jake:** The decorations! the best part!! we need lights around the trees and on the outside of the house! plus the inside should have some area were the food should be! plus some music!!

**Rose:** U have a pack and what about reneesmee?

**Jake:** I asked reneesme shes too busy finding another hobby! and well the pack...GOOD IDEA!!! *gets cell phone and texts all of them asking for help*

**Rose:** WOW!

**Jake:** Ok im good! oh yay some replies!

**Rose:** ohhhh who is funnybunny272?

**Jake:** uhhh.....my cuzin....jasmine

**Rose:** SHES ONlIN!!! IM SO INVITING HER TO JOIN!!

**Jake: **U wouldnt!!!!!

**Rose:** It seems to me that our family says that alto!!! but *invited jasmine to join*

**Jasmine has entered chat room**

**Jasmine:** Hello everybody

**Rose:** Hey jassy

**Jasmine:** Hi rose!

**jake:** Hey jasmine

**Jasmine:** Jakey-poO!!!! hows the planning

**Rose:** ITs going great! im helping him and we will probably be ready an hour before u said everyone had to come and our address is 8484 SOMeTHING SOMETHING FORKS, WA

**Jake: ***growls* rose!

**Jasmine:** jacob overreaction!

**Rose:** *whispers* yea jake u need to calm down remember what happened last time.....i still have the print of ur hand on my back

**Jasmine:** JACOB THEO BLACK!!!R U HITTING ROSE!!!

**JAKE:** NOOO!!!! SHES LIEING!!!

**rose:** thst what he tells everyone....

**Jasmine:** THATS IT!!! im coming over to forks earlier and yellin at u and teaching u disicpline!

**Jake:** Jazzmine! shes lieing!!! and no dont the renion wont be ready!!!!

**Jasmine:** It wont be ready???? fine!!! i will u three weeks!! the three weeks will be for the renioun and for to straighten up! i will tell everyone BYE!

**Jasmine has left the chat room**

**Rose:** *laughs* BEA-TI-FUL!

**Jake:** *glares* GRRR Y DID U DO THAT?!?!?!?!

**Rose:** HEY!!! i just wanted fpr u to "break up" with me infront of her but nooo u wont!!! instead u said exactly what i thought u would and made ur party plans ruined!!! enjoy telling my family! we are big on parties!

**Jake:** Y DID I GET STUCK WITH THE SMART EVIL ONE!!!

**Rose:** *laughs evilly* u brought this opun urself!!! BYE!!!! *laughs while signs out*

**Rose has left the chat room**

**Jake:** *sob* *cry* *sob* *sniffle*

**Jake has left the chat room**

* * *

**u just got updated on the whole rose and jake thing my next chapter will be about jasper and reneesme probably that or esme or carlisle im not sure yet! but REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!!!**


	24. punk

**Me:** JAMES!!

**James:** Hello!!! now the cullens keep telling me that u are taking full credit for the twilight series...yet u dont!

**Me:** I THOUGHT U WERE DEAD!

**James:** That was lies!!!!!

**Me: **AHHH!!!!!

**James:** Dont scream just say i own nothing

**Me:** I OWN NOTHING!!!!

**James:** Great

**Me:** James!?!?! JAMES!!! NOOO DONT BITE ME!!....oh wait go ahead actually just a bite thats it

* * *

**Bella:** NESSIE!!!

**Nessie:** hi

**Bella:** THATS THE ETHUSASIM I GET FOR BEING AWAY FOR OVER 2 HOURS!!!

**Nessie:** MOMMM!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU AND LOVE YOU!!!

**Bella:** Much better!!!

**Nessie:** How are u using a computer? arent u going ona plane?

**Bella:** Im using the airports they have these computers for travelers!! and since my plane got delayed why not spend it talking to my favorite and most beautiftul daughter ever!!!

**Nessie: **Thanks mother!!!

**Bella:** So i was told everybody has goals and i was wondering whats urs and hows it going?

**Nessie:** My goal is to get a new hobby besides shopping and well its diffictult

**Bella:** U thought shopping was a hobby....just like alice.......oh wait what was so difficult?

**Nessie:** Well i love shopping!!! so its hard to stay away and i have tried sports with emmetts help and lets say that it was not fun because emmett knew how to play sports and hes like a giant grizzly bear and im like an ant!

**Bella:** *laughs*

**Nessie:** Mom?

**Bella:** *keeps laughing*

**Nessie:** WHATS SO FUNNY??? all i said was that emmett is like a gian grizzly bear and im like an ant!

**Bella: ***laughs so hard tears come out of eyes*

**Nessie:** THATS IMPOSSIBLe!!! STOP ACTING LIKE EMMETT!!

**Bella:** *stops laughing* i was not actin glike emmett!! its just well i will tel u when we get back and i will text u while on teh plane!! I have to go our plane is about to leave it just got undelayed!!! BYE!! LOVE YOU!!!

**Bella has left the chat room**

**Nessie:** Something tells me that she just lied about her plane being delayed

**Bella has entered the chat room**

**Nessie:** MOM!!!! YAY!!!!

**Bella:** WHAT WHO R U!!???!!! IM CALLING SECRUITY!!!!! R U THE PUNK THAT PUT THIS AIM DOWNLOAD ON THIS WORK COMPUTER!!!!

**Nessie:** Er, no bye!

**Nessie has left the chat room**

**Bella:** AHHHH!!!!!! I KNOW IT WAS U!!!!

**Bella has left the chat room**

* * *

**Ok this chapter idea came from allyclearwater!!! i havent read her stories yet but im going to when i have time but they have reviews so im thinking that their really good so check out her stories too and well just keep an open mind when reading!!! thanks and review review reveiw!! and thanks to hell's girl again!! and allyclearwater! i cant say thanks enough!**


	25. dance

**Me:Hey guys i just want to say if u have any new ideas tell me cuz i would love to put them in my story or if u wanna be like a stalker of Alice or something like that i can put that in this story or just make a chapter revolving around u but i would make it funny**

**Edward: Anything else?**

**Me: No im good**

**Edward: R u sure? *does the dazzle thing***

**Me: HA! that only works with jasper on me!!!**

**Jasper: *dazzles***

**Me: uhh...bu...i...FINE I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Nessie:** Jazzy?

**Jasper:** Yes nes?

**Nessie:** Y r u so down?

**Jasper:** Out of all the video games we have which are like 4

**Nessie:** 6 actually

**Jasper:** Ok anyway i only have beaten one and thats because it was dance dance revultion

**Nessie:** *eyes go big*

**Jasper:** U ok?

**Nessie:** i just got an idea for my hobby!!!

**Jasper:** And what is that?

**Nessie:** DANCE!!!

**Jasper:** And u could get jake to help u!!

**Nessie:** YA!!! but after we talk about ur goal!

**Jasper:** yes?

**Nessie:** What other games are their exactly

**Jasper:** THeres supercar which i am pretty great at im almost beating the record. THeres barbie which im having trouble with. theres batman. ummm...mario carts and last but not least spiderman

**Nessie:** Think about it like this for supercar keep doign what ur doing for barbie imagine ur barbie and same with batman and spiderman jsut imagine ur them

**Jasper:** Ok ness if u say that helps...

**Nessie:** U still seem sad, what will make u feel better?

**Jasper: ***taps finger to chin* OH IKNOW!!! *smiles* u and jake practicing dance!

**Nessie:** OKEY!!

**Jasper:** Ness dont forget to have jake wear a tutu! with tights!!

**Nessie: **I wont uncle jazz!

**Nessie has left the chat room**

**Jasper:** *bursts out laughing* this will be great!! hmm im thinking i should record this with my phone so im able to send it to the world!!! *laughs evilly* JACOB BLACK U BETTA WATCH UR BACK!!!

**Jasper has left hte chat room**

* * *

**Very weird but yet they helped eachother and next chapter will probably be carlisle and esme mayb not it always depends, now im loving this story and it will probably be going on for quite a bit so dont worry about it ending, y i just daid that i do not know but anyway!!! REVIEW NOW!!!! demanding arent i? *smiles* hahaha**


	26. stalkers!

**Me: hola its a snow day for meeeee**

**Edward: Anything else?**

**Me: No im good**

**Edward: R u sure? *does the dazzle thing***

**Me: HA! that only works with jasper on me!!!**

**Jasper: *dazzles***

**Me: uhh...bu...i...FINE I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Aro:** CARLISLE!!!!!

**Carlisle:** Uh...er, aro?

**Aro:** YES!!!!! hows it giong with the goals?

**Carlisle:** Their going good, how did know that

**Aro:** Did u think we would let u and ur family out of our sight? *laughs* u should know better carlisle,the ones we like we watch

**Carlisle:** Thats very uh....stalkerish

**Aro:** my dear carlisle we do not stalk! we just simply follow them around without them knowing

**Carlisle: **Awkward

**Aro:** ANYWAY!!!!!! why dont u tell us about ur goals?

**Carlisle:** Us? theres no one else in this chat room

**aro:** Thats were ur wrong! do talk others! do talk!!!!

**Marcus:** hello carlisle

**Carlisle:** Hello marcus

**Cauis:** Y R WE DOIGN THIS!!! WE SHOULDNT JUST WATCH THEM WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!!!

**Carlisle:** Nice to see u too

**Alec:** Carlisle

**Carlisle:** Alec

**Demetri:** And last but not least MEEEe!!!!!!

**Carlisle:**.....

**Aro:** So do tell us everyones goals and how they are going

**Carlisle:** *breathes out deeply* i am building a card palace

**Cauis:** HA!! so simple

**Carlisle:** That has 52 stories and like life

**Cauis:** Oh....

**Carlisle:** Bella and alice will be on Americas next top model

**Aro:** OHHHH!!!!! WONDERFUL!!!!! SISTERS BONDING!

**Carlisle:** and emmett is trying to get someone to yell his name

**Alec:** .....weird......

**Carlisle:** Now i ahve to go work on my goal so esme will tell u the rest

**Carlisle has left the chat orom**

**Esme has entered the chat room**

**Esme:** Hello and seth is trying to find emmett a short nickname

**Marcus:** Very boring

**Cauis:** Im shocked that u said that

**Marucs:** Will u be quiet!

**Cauis:** If u would smile mayb

**Esme:** BOYS! ENOUGH!!

**cauis:** We are older than u!!! dont tell us what to do!!!

**Esme:** u certainly act like ur younger!

**Cauis:** I...but-

**Esme:** NO BUTS! go sit in the corner and think about what u have done! and now u will not be able to see the goals!

**Cauis:** BUt esme!

**Esme:** I SAID NO BUTS!

**Cauis:** Fine

**Cauis has left teh chat room**

**Esme:** Ok were was i?

**Marcus: **U just told us seths goal

**Esme:** Thank u! now jacob well hes original one was to get alice to plan his party but now its to get others to help him with the party which now is on another date! he just last minute cancelled!!!!

**Aro:** THAT IS TERRIBLE!!!! do u want us to take care of him? *smiles*

**Esme:** nO! dont ever talk like that! or will end up in a corner like Cauis!

**Aro:** ok fine!

**Esme:** good my goal is to become teh fashion icon in our family and reneesme is trying to find a new hobby besides shopping

**Demetri: **She thought shopping was a hobby? wow she must shop alot!

**Esme:** U have no idea!!!! and rose well she is trying to get jacob to "break up" with her

**Marcus, aro, demetri, and alec:** WHAT! SHES GOING OUT WITH A WOlf!!!! *gags*

**Esme:** no no no they arent dating its just a really long story

**Alec:** U can tell us

**Esme:** NO i cantt!!!!!!!!!!

**Aro:** Whatever made u htink that u cant trust us?

**Esme:** MY BRAIN!!! NOW THE DOORBELLE RANG GOODBYE!

**Esme has left the chat room**

**10 seconds later**

**Esme has entered the chat room**

**Esme:** AHHH!!!!! U STALKERs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Alec:** WHat did we do?

**Esme:** Hmm idk! MAYB SHOW UP ON MY DOORSTEPS AS SOON AS I LEFT THE CHAT ROOM

**Alec:** THat doesnt mean anything

**Esme:** What is means is!!!!!!!! UR GUYS HAVE BEEN WATCHING US!!!!

**Aro:** Es-

**Esme:** STALKER!!! DONT U GO ANYWERE NEAR MY FAMILY!!! U HEAR ME!!!!!

**marcus:** I told u this would happen i told u she would get vicious

**Esme;** LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW!!!!!!!!1

**Alec:** ok ok im going lets go cauis and aro

**Cauis has enerted the chat room**

**cauis:** lEaving

**Aro:** Leaving

**Alec:** And leaving

**Cauis has left the chat room**

**ARo has left the chat room**

**Alec has left the chat room**

**Esme:** Good they left!!! so hows it going?

**Marcus:** As boring as ever

**Esme:** Well im gonna go now so i can yell at them while they leave bye

**marcus:** bye

**Esme has left the chat room**

**Jasper has entered the chat room**

**Jasper:** DO U MIND IF I KILL CAUIS!!!

**Marcus:** No go ahead

**Jasper:** OK Bye!!!!

**Jasper has left the chat room**

**marcus has left the chat room**

* * *

**this is a very very long chapter and i left u guys wondering why jasper is going to kill cauis well read on if u wanna know!!! and this just involves the volturi because i can make them really weird but anyway my next chapter will be seth and edward most likely so review!!!!!!!!**


	27. troubles

**me: bwahahha i own all!!!!**

**jane: no u dont!**

**me: i dont?**

**jane: NO**

**me: it hink i do**

**jane: do u? *does gift***

**me: AHHHHHHHHH!!! ok ok u win!!! i own nothing just stoopppppP!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Seth:** E-man

**Seth:** esizzle

**Seth:** the big e

**Edward:** what are you doing?

**Seth:** trying to find a nickname for emmett! ITS SO DIFFICULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Edward:** Its not that hard

**Seth:** Look whos talking, grammar freak

**Edward:** See there u go given me a nickname jsut like that *snaps fingers extremely fast*

**Seth:** UGH WELL ITS DIFFICULT!!!!!

**Edward:** Yea well sure no! grammar is!!!!

**Seth:** Hmmm sureeeee!!!

**Jane has entered the chat room**

**Jane:** WHERE IS HE?

**Edward:** who?

**Jane:** That filthy brother of urs!

**Seth:** Eforexcellent is away right now

**Edward:** Dude thats not short htats very long

**Seth: **ur right how about eeeeexcellent

**Edward:** so ur rolling ur tongue when saying the e?

**Seth:** Yea exactly!!

**Jane:** WILL U MORONs SHUT UP!!! IM NOT TALKING ABOUT EMMETT IM TALKIGN ABOUT JASPER!

**Edward:** What did he do?

**Jane:** he almost killed cauis, esme just ripped him off before getting him

**Seth and edward:** WOOOOO!!! GO JAZ!!!

**Jane:** *glares*

**Edward:** anyway are you even allowed on the computer im sure u got in troubel rememebr with bella

**Jane:** i might be allowed

**Edward:** Ur not allowed r u?

**Jane:** no but! that doesnt matter!

**Edward:** Oh it doesnt? well in that case *gets phone out and calls somebody*

**Jane:** WHAT R U DOIGN?

**Aro has entered the chat room**

**aro:** JANE!!!! u r not allowed on teh computer!!!!

**Edward:** Now aro since i told u this can u forgive my brother for attacking cauis he had a great reason too

**Aro:** uhhh...er, sure now come on jane u will deserve punishment

**Jane:** EVERYTIMe!!!! STUPID CULLEnS

**Jane has left the chat room**

**aro has left the chat room**

**Seth: **What exactly did cauis do?

**Edward: ***chuckles* jasper was about to win the high score on barbie and cauis came and ripped the cord out of teh system and well jasper being jasper got angry and started ripping cauis limp by limp if it wasnt for esme cauis would be gone

**Seth:** thats hilaruis

**Edward:** and all of the volturi that were there were scared out of there minds they actually thought that jasper could kill them! i was laughing so hard!!!!

**Seth:** Im about to die!!!! thats sooooo funny! how many does jasper have left to play out of the what 4 games?

**Edward:** THERE ARE 6 GAMES!!!!!!!!!

**Seth:** Breathe!!!! gosh! so how many has he actually passed or beat i mean

**Edward:** He has beaten 4 the supercar, batman, and spiderman, and dance dance revolution

**Seth: **oh....ugh im gonna go daydream bye!

**Seth has left teh chat room**

**Jasper has entered the chat room**

**Jasper:** BWAHAHAHHAHAhHA!!!!!!!

**Jasper has left the chat room**

**Edward;** What!

**Edward has left the chat room**

* * *

**haha sorry i love jasper and feel the need to add him more than useful! favoritism y yes it is hahah! ok well so what do u guys think? REVIEW!!!!!!! oh and a another cliff hanger by jasper **


	28. who has and who hasnt?

**Me:** JAMES!!

**James:** Hello!!! now the cullens keep telling me that u are taking full credit for the twilight series...yet u dont!

**Me:** I THOUGHT U WERE DEAD!

**James:** That was lies!!!!!

**Me: **AHHH!!!!!

**James:** Dont scream just say i own nothing

**Me:** I OWN NOTHING!!!!

**James:** Great

**Me:** James!?!?! JAMES!!! NOOO DONT BITE ME!!....oh wait go ahead actually just a bite thats it

* * *

**Carlisle:** Is everyone here? Esme? Emmett? Seth? Rose? Jake? Bella? nessie? ALice? Edward? Jasper?

**Esme:** here

**Emmett: **present

**edward:** HEY!

**emmett:** What?

**Edward:** I was gonna say that!

**emmett:** too bad!

**Carlisle:** Ok edward is present

**Alice and bella: **here!

**Seth:** I CONCUR

**Jake:** WHat does that mean

**Seth:** Agree

**jake:** o

**Rose:** Here

**Nesse:** im here

**Jasper:** HERE!!!!

**Carlisle:** Ok lets see our daily update on goals. WHo wants to go frist?

**Jasper:** i will!!!! i owned!!!!! guess who beat their goal!!???!!!!...too late I DID!!!

**Bella:** Wow alice! never know ur husband could spaz out :P

**Jasper:** Sorry....but! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok im good now

**Carlisle:** Ok so i will put a check next to jaspers name anyone else?

**Nessie:** i finished my goal. it was too find a new hobby and try it out and it is dance!! its so much fun!

**Carlisle:** Cool so nessie and jasper so far anyone else?

**Edward:** Let me try and see if i can have bad grammar ok here i go....someone say something so i can add on!!!!

**Alice:** Raaaaa hows it been eddikins?

**Edward:** *glares* thats is the cutestes nickname evers!!oh and for your are information that wasnt not sarcastic!

**Everyone:** *jaw drops*

**Bella:** EDDIE!!!! *crys* im sooo proud of you!!!!

**Edward:** Thanks now can u check my name off?

**carlisle:** Yea yea yea! and i finished mine too it took me quite a bit of time sooo who want to see it???

**Esme:** everyone does right?

**Everyone:** Right!

**Carlisle:** Lets go!

**Everyone has left the chat room**

* * *

**hola! i forget to thank xXVampiregothXx for my idea last chapter! so thankss!!! that review gave me that idea. Now next chapter will be a list so u can see who has completed their goal and who hasnt. And im gonna make a special chapter that isnt IM but like a story story for bella and alice cuz it will be funnier to explain parts of their journy in actually story form**


	29. the list

**So here is the list and it shows who have completed and who hasnt:**

**Seth-**

**Jake-**

**Rose-**

**Alice-**

**Bella-**

**Esme-**

**Carlisle-**completed

**Jasper-**completed

**Nessie-**Completed

**Emmett-**

**Edward-**completed


	30. emmybear

**me: bwahahha i own all!!!!**

**jane: no u dont!**

**me: i dont?**

**jane: NO**

**me: it hink i do**

**jane: do u? *does gift***

**me: AHHHHHHHHH!!! ok ok u win!!! i own nothing just stoopppppP!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Seth:** *eyes go huge*

**jake:** seth?

**Seth:** *grins evilly*

**Jake:** SETH?

**Seth:** *laughs dibalicly*

**Jake: **SETH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Seth:** huh? oh sorry hey jake

**jake:** whats with the whole evilly scientist stuff?

**Seth:** well u see emmett told alice that he burned down her closet and so alice got mad and called me and told me to give emmettt a nickname so cute and cuddly that he will hate it and we can all call it that

**Jake:** alice is smart!

**seth:** well thats just part of it cuz thats all she can do for now

**Jake:** emmetts gonna die isnt he?

**Seth:** pretty much

**Jake:** so whats the nickname?

**Seth: **lets get everyone on, it will be better that way

**Jake:** ok! *calls all cullens on*

**all cullens have entered teh chat room**

**seth:** i have emmetts nickname!

**edward:** well wha- *laughs hard* thats soooo funny!!!

**seth:** stop readint my mind it will ruin the moment!!!

**edward:** ok continue

**seth:** his nickname from now and on shall be....DRUM ROLLL PLEASER

**edward:** *drum roll*

**seth:** emmybear!!!

**Edward:** *laughs*

**Jasper:** thats hysterical!!! im gonna text alice and bella and tell them to get on IM *texts alice and bella*

**Alice has entered the chat room**

**Bella has entered the chat room**

**Alice:** Jaz whats so important?

**Jasper:** its emmetts new nickname!

**Alice:** *grins evilly* and what is this nickname?

**Seth:** EMMYBEAR!!!!!

**Alice:** *laughs* nicely done!!!! *high fives*

**seth:** *returns high fives*

**Carlisle:** We missed something didnt we?

**Edward:** we as in?

**Carlisle:** Me, esme, and rose

**bella:** And me! oh wait alic is telling me

**Alice:** And i just texted rose telling her

**Esme:** and thanks for not telling us, i do not want to get in between ur rivaleries nwo lets go carlisle

**Carlisle:** ok! adn seth u have completed ur goal!

**carlisle has left the chat room**

**esme has left the chat room**

**Seth:** yES!!! im all good!!!!!!

**Jake:** Why hasnt emmybear said anything?

**Alice:** emmybear??? EMMYBEAR!!!

**Jasper:** OMG!!! DID EMMYBEAR DIE!!!!

**Rose: **he was too young!!! *sob*

**Edward:** Oh emmybear ohhh emmybear!!!!!

**Bella:** no he cant..he he cant be dead!!! EMMYBEAR!!

**seth:** did i kill him?

**Jake:** lifes better without him

**Jasper:** JACOB!!!!!!!!!!!! *crys* emmybear would have killed u if u have said that

**rose:** correction emmybear would have hurt him by now

**Seth:** um guys?

**Edward:** i cant believe hes gone! we just gave him a nickname!

**Bella:** we can make it thro this *rubs edwards back soothly*

**Edward:** *sobs* bella ur making this moment worse

**Seth:** guys?

**Alice:** EMMYBEAR!!! i know hes alive i can feel it!!

**Seth:** GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!

**Everyone:** what?!?!?!?!

**Seth:** emmybear is attacking jacob right now

**Rose:** really!!!! *wipes tears from eyes*

**Seth:** really!!! we can all rejoyce!!! without the fake tears!

**Jasper:** *cringes* poor jacob

*silence*

**jasper:** oh well his fault!!!! lets go party!!! love ya ali, see ya later bella!!

**Alice:** Bye jazz!! i will text u later with better info

**Jasper has left the chat room**

**Alice has left the chat room**

**Edward:** Did i hear something about a party??? im soooo going!!! bye bella love!!!! love you to bits!!!

**Bella:** bye eddie!!!!! love ya too!!!

**Edward has left the chat room**

**rose:** im gonna go get ready!

**Rose has left the chat room**

**bella has left the chat room**

**Emmett:** A PARTY!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUST GO GET READY!!!

**Emmett has left the chat room**

**Jake:** ow ow ow!!!!!

**Seth:** cheer up jake!! theres a party going on!!!!

**Jake:** shut up seth!!!

**seth:** fine be that way!!!!! im leavin then

**seth has left teh chat room**

**Nessie:** my family is official cool yet very very weird!!!

**Nessie has left the chat room**

* * *

**hey!!! now each chapter from now on goals will get completed well besdes alice and bella that one will last a bit! anyway thanks for the reviews and thanks!!!!! dont forget to REVIEW!!!! do u hear me reivew no matter what!!!! **


	31. the break up

**Me:** JAMES!!

**James:** Hello!!! now the cullens keep telling me that u are taking full credit for the twilight series...yet u dont!

**Me:** I THOUGHT U WERE DEAD!

**James:** That was lies!!!!!

**Me: **AHHH!!!!!

**James:** Dont scream just say i own nothing

**Me:** I OWN NOTHING!!!!

**James:** Great

**Me:** James!?!?! JAMES!!! NOOO DONT BITE ME!!....oh wait go ahead actually just a bite thats it

* * *

**Jasper:** Rose are u sure u want to do this?

**Rose:** *laughs cruelly* it will be perfect!!!

**Jasper:** ugh fine!!!! but if i do this then u owe me big!

**Rose:** ok get off now!! the mutt and the cuzin are getting on!

**Jasper:** fine

**jasper has left the chat room**

**Jacob has entered teh chat room **

**Jasmine has entered the chat room**

**Jacob:** rose, jasmine

**Rose:** jasmine!!! *glares* jacob

**Jasmine:** did u two get in a fight?

**Rose:** if we did i would be dead right now!

**Jacob:** come on baby dont be like that!

**Jasper has entered the chat room**

**Jacob:** jasper?!?

**Jasper:** HOW DARE U!!!!!!!

**Jacob:** how dare i what?

**Jasper:** HOW dARE YOU STILL MY GIRLFRIEND!!! U KIDNAPPED HER AND THREATENED TO KILL HER IF SHE TOLD ANYONE!!!!PLUS U HIT HER IF SHE DIDNT DO SOMETHING RIGHT!!!!!!!!!

**Jacob:** I DId NOT!

**Jasper:** DONT U DARE LIE!!!! I HAVE PICTURES TO PROVE IT!!!

**Jacob:** NO I DI....how the heck did u get pictures?

**Jasper:** SO U ADMINT IT!!

**Jacob:** NO SEND THE PicTUREs!!

**Jasper:** ok! let me set up a group file thing and here we go! *puts pictures in group files*

**Jasmine:** oh my!!! JACOB THEO BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U ARE NOT DOING THE FAMILY RENIOUN!!!! AT ALL!!!!!UNTIL U LEARN TO BEHAVE!! AND DOTN THINK IM NOT TELLING BILLY!!!!!!!!!

**Jasmine has left the chat room**

**Jacob:** UGH! fine u win u win!! we are thro rosalie hale! through!!

**Rose:** YES!!!!!!!! finally!!!!!

**Jacob:** but i do have one question

**Rose:** *coldly* what

**Jacob:** how in teh world did u get those pictures so exact?

**rose:** ask jasper, yay now we are done!!!! im going

**Rose has left the chat room**

**Jacob:** how did u do it then jasper?

**Jasper:** sorry i dont talk to morons

**Jasper has left the chat room**

**Jacob:** How am i so moronish? JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**emmett has entered the chat room**

**emmett:** how can i get myu name yelled!!!!!!

**Jacob:** do something realllllyyyyyy annoying or cool or something important

**emmett:** Ok thanks

**Jacob:** sure thing, emmybear!

**emmett:** oh no u didnt!!!!

**Jacob:** CRAP!

**Jacob has left the chat room**

**Emmet has left the chat room**

* * *

**i dont have much to say exept thanks!!!!!! and im still working on the chapter were alice and bella first arrive to americas next top model! its right before the have the whole emmybear nickname part so yea REVIEW!!!!**


	32. manly or boyish?

**Hey guys! this chapter isnt going to be part of the series because some of you just might want some randomness so here we go! And alice and bella are still away tho**

* * *

**Jasper:** Guess whats edweirdo?

**Edward:** what?

**Jasper:** I's just saw baby mama!!! its the bestest movie ever!!!!!!

**Edward:** u sound like a preschooler

**Jasper:** Whats u mean?

**Edward:** Correction u sound like emmett

**Jasper:** TAKE THAT BACK!

**Edward: **No i dont hink i will

**Jasper:** have it ur way then!

**Edward:** Jasper? jasper!! why are u thoughts blocked? no no no!!!! stay away!!!!! AHHHHH!!!! JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jasper:** Remember that was ur fault

**Edward:** *glares*

**Jasper:** Wanna go?!?!?!?!?!

**Edward:** no! now why is baby mama so good?

**Jasper:** U HAVE NEVER SEEN IT!!!

**Edward:** no i havent because im not a girl!

**Jasper:** le gasp!!!!!!!

**Edward:** isnt that alices thing?

**Jasper:** *growls*

**Edward:** *smirks* oh im terrified!!!! hahahahahhahahah whoa wait no!!!! OUCH!!!! HOQ DAEE U!!!!

**Jasper:** Excuse me what?

**Edward: **OW!!!!!

**Jasper:** DANG IT!!! ur arm attached faster than i thought!

**Edward:** YEA THATS RIGHT!!!! CUZ IM A MAN!!!

**Jasper:** that knows every line to romeo and juliet

**Edward:** HEY!!!!

**Jasper:** says the so-called man

**Edward:** will u shut up!!!!

**Jasper:** no im good

**Edward:** I bet you dont have any more combacks

**Jasper:** of what?

**Edward:** my manliness

**Jasper:** i had a heart to heart convo with bella and we talked about u and her

**Edward:** so?

**Jasper:** she called you the most boyish

**Edward:** is that an insult?

**Jasper:** ok think of it like this:

Boyish

Dresses in more preppy clothes

less muscle

less cool lookin

uses products in hair

Manly

great lookin

wears sweet lookin clothes that arent preppy

doesnt wear products in hair

has tons of friends

good muscle

....now which one is better??

**Edward:** uhhh

**Jsaper:** yea thats what i thought!!!!

**Edward:** WEll im more manly than u!!!

**Jasper:** please explain how that is possible?

**Edward:** i uh i

**Jasper: ***cough* ownage *cough*

**Edward:** at least i was never depressed!

**Jasper:** When u left bella!

**Edward:** i was never in a war!

**Jasper:** really? there was the one with the newborns, the volturi, and james

**Edward:** I wasnt with the newborns, teh volturi never fought, and i just simply killed james

**Jasper:** Actually sinceu killed victoria and helped with killing riley and they are involved in the newborn army then yes you fought in a war

**Edward:** *glares* at least i dont live with a fashion freak!!

**Jasper:** *laughs* oh ur so going to regret that!! im telling alice!!!

**Edward:** UR IMPOSSIBLE!!!

**Jasper:** And u do live with a fashion freak whos name is reneesme

**Edward:** AHH!!!!! the odds are against me

**Jasper: **that was ur life choice

**Edward:** and im happy every minute of it

**Jasper:** *laughs*

**Edward:** did i do something

**Jasper:** *laughs*

**Edward:** What the heck jasper?

**Jasper:** *laughs so hard that tears come from eyes*

**Edward:** hello emmett

**Jasper:** HEY HOWD U KNOW!

**Edward:** only u and bella would do the tears from teh eyes adn she learned that from u

**Jasper:** but if its emmett how come i attacked you

**Edward:** because emmett, u told jazz what i said and thats how it happened

**Jasper:** way to ruin life

**Edward:** shut up emmybear

**Jasper:** AHHHH!!!!!!!!!

**Edward:** HA!!!!!!!!!!

**Jasper:** HEY ITS THUNDERING!!! LETA GO PLAY!!!

**Edward:** sure y not

**Jasper:** wya to be enthusastic!

**Jasper has left teh chat room**

**Edward has left the chat room**

* * *

**hola!!!! im working on teh special chapter!!! im probably going to make as many special chatpers as possible and put them on at Christmas as a Christmas present! so hoped u like this chapter, it was a break form the series just in case some of you were getting bored anyway next chapter two people will complete their goals!!! and hten i will post the list again! REVEIW!!!!!!and THANKS!!!!**


	33. the beginning

**Here is the chapter of the beginning journey for alice and bella. **

**Apov**

"Bella! Its time to leave!!!" I yelled towards the living room even though it wasnt needed. I was dragging our suitcases out towards emmetts jeep. He has to let us use it because of how much room it had. When i turned the cornor bella was still on edwards lap. I glared at her. She didnt seem to notice.

"Bella if you do not come this very instance i will make you go on a shopping trip for at least two months!" I shouted again. Bella immeddiatly stood up and headed my way. She waved good-bye to edward and grabbed her 4 suitcases. We headed out in the garage were emmett was at the jeep.

"Its going to be ok baby! As soon as i can we wiill be back together," he was whispering to his car. My jaw dropped and bella started to giggle. emmett looked up and his eyes got huge.

"Dont tell anyone!" He told me and bella. We just nodded preparing to use this as blackmail anytime he tried something against us. He left the garage and slammed the door behind him making the whole garage shake. I turned to bella to see her rolling her eyes. I just laughed.

_this is going to be so much fun!!!! just me and bella, some sister bonding!! and we will probably destroy everybody else! oops didnt mean to go violent there! oh and edward i will see ya soon!!!_ i thought. I ran to teh jeep and flew open the the doors throwing every suitcase carefully in the back. my previous thought got me excited. Bella was going too slow for my liking so i honked the horn to show her my impatience.

"Im coming!" She said.

"faster!" i replied. She looked up at me but quickened her pace. She finally made it to her side and threw everything in the back about a minute and a half later. I started the engine but right before i was about to hit the gas paddle my door flung open and jazz was there with a puppy dog eyes. I laughed. He was a grown man using puppy dog eyes, i could not get over his ways. He grabbed me and swirled me around while kissing me. We kept doing this for 5 minutes or so when bella cleared her throat. I laughed again and jazz and i stopped. I got back into the jeep which was really high.

_was it always this high?_ i asked myself. I turned back to jazz and kissed his nose.

"Bye jazz! love you! watch after my clothes while im away," i told him. He just nodded so i closed my door and began to drive off. I looked behind me and saw that he was still there, just watching me. WHen he was out of sight i focused my attention on talking. I didnt need to pay attention to were i was going because i knew this place quite well. I faced bella.

"Are you excited?" i squeled. She laughed.

"Of course i am!!! i thought of it didnt i?" she asked. I thought about that for a minute, she was right.

"Your right," i answered. Bella turned and faced me. She was smiling an evil smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"I have an idea!" she pratically screamed.

"whats the idea?" i asked. Her evil smile grew.

"WE should act like totally different people on americas next top model!" she answered. i stared at her completely shocked. Why would bella think about that? then the answer clicked into my head: Emmett.

"Why does emmett want us to act like different people?" I asked her. SHe didnt seem shocked that i knew that it was emmetts idea.

"I dont know, he just told me to say that." Bella answered. I blew out some un-needed oxygen when an idea came into my head.

"Bella?" I said. She looked at me observing my face. she was trying to figure out if she should be scared or happy.

"yes?" she asked, still cautious. I laughed and when i did so she relaxed.

"you gave me an idea," i started. she was staring at me with teh same evil smile she had on a few moments ago.

"waht?" she asked. I double checked myself to make sure this would work. It would alright.

"well on hte ANTM people can be such jerks! and be show offy!! i say we just act as nice as possible and dont gloat or anything. Then when someone like the head jerk is being all cruel and mean we can blow our tops!" i told her. She thought about that for a second. My smile growing as i saw her evil one growing.

"Perfect!" she screamed. I laughed and she joined in. We began talking abotu how we are going to pull this off when i pulled into the airport. I smiled adn turned to her.

"Are you ready mrs. cullen?" she asked.

"YEs!" she squeled. I have never seen her so excited about osmething like this. I grabbed all the suitcases a normal girl my size could carry and bella did the same. We ended up caring all of them. I walked like i was having trouble until we dropped our bags under the weird scaly thing. When all of our bags were checked i got some helpers to put all teh bags away for us so we had to do nothing but relax for 20 min until our plane came in. I found some good seats and sat down trying to see the future. Bella was right behind me and i could tell she was staring at me. I opened my eyes to see her looking around and then glancing toward me.

"Finally! i was giong to shake u if u didnt wake up! im going to go find a computer but dont worry i will be back just in time," she warned me. I nodded to her and she smiled and skipped away. I smiled and sat so my legs were up on the seat and put my head in between my legs and let my visions take me away.

**Bella Pov**

_must find computer _i thought as i searched any areas for a computer. I frowned. None were in view. Thats when i got an evil idea so devilish that alice would be scared to do it. I must go find a work computer. I snuck around when i saw one. I smirked to myself. I snuck in not worrying about anyone seeing me. I moved around the mouse until the screen brightened up. I quickly typed in and downloaded the IM. I stood there watching it load

_tic tok tic tok tic tok_ i counted how many seconds had gone by. 357 seconds later the IM was downloaded and i signed in. I almost squeled with delight. Nessie was on! I went inside the chat room and began to talk. I didnt know how much time went by until i heard footsteps. I froze. They were coming my way. I told Nessie i had to go and left the chat room not caring if i was signed out or not. I glanced at the time 9:45. CRAP! Alice will kill me if i dont get back right now. I sinked into the shadows and a guy walked through the door. As soon as he was out of the way i ran vampire speed out of hte room and into the girls bathroom. I took a deep breathe and left the room and went to find alice. To my suprise she was right outside the door.

"How did you know?" i asked her. She tapped her forehead. I laughed but she looked a little mad.

"What?" i asked

"you were almost late! now lets go before we miss the plane!" she told me. i followed her through the crowds of people noticing the funny parts of them. One girl had too much make up on. A guy looked liek he needed a nose job. A women seemed to be slightly annoyed for no reason. I hold back my laughs so people wouldnt think i was crazy. I let my mind wonder around. I began to feel shaking and i looked at to my side to see alice staring at me.

"What?" i groaned. trying to put on the whole human effect.

"we are here!" she whispered to me. I couldnt help but smile. This would be awesome. I dont know why i liked this so much but i did. We got some more men to take car of our bags and bring them to "our" porsche. We told them it was fine if they left and they did so. Alice took a bobby pin and unlocked the trunk and stuffed eveything in the back. she did the same thing with her side of the car and unlocked all the doors. We got in stealthy and were out before anyone could acuse us of anything. I was full of adrenaline and turned to face alice.

"How much longer?" I asked. She turned to me, grinning.

"With normal driving an hour with my driving and this porsche," her smile grew when she said porsche, "about 15 min. I. CANT. WAIT!!!" She screamed and shook her head like a dog trying to shake off water. I laughed. SHe looked like a teenager that was going to a rock concert. I looked out the window and let my mind wonder. A question automaticlly came into my head: _what his edward thinking right now?_

**Epov (edward)**

_blah blah blah!!!! i. am. bored. OMG A SQUIRREL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHASE CHASE CHASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OWWWW!! when did this tree get here?_

**Apov (alice)**

I wonder what bella is thinking....im starting to sound like edward. weird. YAY!!! only 5 more minutes!!! must let mind wonder or will die from exciment!!!! EEKKK!!!! I turned to bella. She looked lost in thought.

"Bella?" I asked. She faced me.

"Yes alice?" She replied. Her eyebrows came together creating a dent in between her eyebrows. She had no clue as to waht i was going to say.

"We are about two minutes away. Get prepared. oh about a minute and a half!" I screeched. Bella smiled. I didnt need jazz to tell me that she was very excited.

"This is going to be the best!!!!!" She also screeched. I turned on the radio with only a minute to go and jammed out. Bella began to sing to the song and after a while i joined the singing. Thats when i saw the place were we would be staying with the other girls. They were waiting outside for us and i couldnt help but shake with joy.

"We are here!!!" i yelled. Bella stopped singing and looked scared. I swurved a sharp turn into the driveway and made my car swerve again to the left for a great stop. Everyones eyes went huge as they took in the car. I laughed and opened the door and their eyes got bigger. Bella followed me and they just looked shocked. i smiled and so did bella. I shut the door and walked up to Tyra. To a new adventure with....humans.


	34. 2 done

**Hey guys! this chapter isnt going to be part of the series because some of you just might want some randomness so here we go! And alice and bella are still away tho**

* * *

**Emmett:** u lied!

**Jake:** how?

**emmett:** i havent got my name yelled to the skies yet and i followed ur rules

**Jake:** ok do u really want ur name yelled to the skies?

**Emmett:** i want it berry berry much

**Jake:** uh ok EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Emmett:** FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!! *does victory dance*

**Jake:** ok then

**esme has entered the chat room**

**Esme:** why did u run away like a little kid emmett?

**emmett:** because u kept dressing me over and over and over again

**Jake:** whats so bad about that?

**Emmett:** when she does it for 14 hours straight it gets on your nerve

**Jake:** 14 HOURS!?!?!?!?! when did u become the fashion icon?

**Emmett:** JACOB! UR THE BEST!!!

**Jake:** huh?

**Esme:** u just called me the fashion icon so my goal is accomplished.

**Emmett:** thats twice in a day! ur a lifesavor!!!!

**Jacob:** ur...welcome?

**Esme:** I will go tell carlisle that i have completed my goal

**Emmett:** tell him i have completed mmine too

**Esme:** ok, Jacob would u like to come over for dinner? Nessie has been bored since seth couldnt make it

**Jake:** COOL!! yea i will be over in a few

**Esme has left the chat room**

**Jake has left the chat room**

**Emmett:** i wonder....OH ROSALIE!!!

**emmett has left the chat room**

* * *

**Ok so are all the goals done? maybe....anway there will be more chapters with bella and alice but the twist it that the season has already started and now including alice and bella their are only 7 girls left. Y u may ask well i didnt want to do the whole series plus i dont know how long that would take so jus tin case some of u were wondering. THANKS!!! AND REVIEW!!!**


	35. what the

**Here is the chapter of the beginning journey for alice and bella. **

**Apov**

Tyra just smiled but i could see the shock in her eyes. I kept myself from giggling when i turned to bella.

"This is bella," I told them and Bella waved her hand, "and im alice!" i said smiling. I looked around. Good, only five girls i think i can live for 5 weeks oh wait actually since todays monday than we are going to be in a competition. when i looked around everyone was staring at me.

"What?" i asked. Some of their gazes dropped but one girls, a blonde with blue eyes, didnt. I instantly knew that she thought she was everything. And then it clicked into myhead. Her name was mary or thats what Tyra called her.

"Its just we are so excited to finally meet you! Come with us and we shall begin our first lesson and dont worry about your stuff i will have some gentleman bring them up," Trya said excited. I truly wish i could read her thoughts right now but i followed her and we got into this weird bus thing.

"So what made you guys so late to being here?" Mary asked. She was trying to pry and find something bad about us that much i could tell.

"Well to start off our plane got cancelled the two weeks and we couldnt get one. Then my dad and mom went hunting and uh...disappeared," I made a sad face during that part and everyone seemed to feel pity for us.

"Did u guys find them?" A brunette asked. I faced her.

"Yea they didnt get hurt too bad, isnt that right bella?" i asked. Every eye went to bella including mine. Bella quickly glanced in my direction and i nodded.

"Not too bad. They were uncouncius appartenly because they had been running away from an animal and hit some trees which knocked them out," bella told.

"And, how they landed got the stuck with some bad injuries but now they are better," I added. Everyones eyes went huge including marys.

"Speaking of our families whens the competition were if u win u get to see ur family?" Bella asked. I rolled my eyes which she saw and smacked my arm. I laughed and Bella joined. A few people sucked in air and we both stopped. It was truly funny how they acted around us.

"Well that was actually this weeks prize," Trya answered. I smiled. Bella's eyes got huge with excitement.

"Here we are!" Trya shouted and there was a big building. We all got out and followed Trya through the whole building until she stopped. I looked around but nothing was coming up so i focused on hearing. There were footsteps from a distance but getting louder. They were 5 feet away but they were from behind us. I turned around and teh foot steps stopped but i could hear the heart beat. I stared out there but made my face confused and squitened my eyes. This place was darkened so if i was human it would be hard for me to see. Bella saw me doing this.

"What is it?" she asked. Her voice filling the room. Everyone turned the way i was looking and more footsteps were there but again they were from behind and they were closer. I turned again, the footsteps stopped. This time Bella looked the one way i was looking and i looked this way. I began walking forward and teh footsteps began to retreat. I heard the same with Bella. I hit a wall but on purpose. I went to the floor so my stomach was on the ground. The footsteps continued but toward the other girls who couldnt see were i was. i searched for bella and found her in teh cornor looking for me. She smiled when she saw me and we began army crawling toward eachother. When we made it to eachother we whispered so low only ears could pick it up.

"Lets go get the girls one by one but make sure to cover their mouths so they dont scream and one more thing, bella. WHen u have a girl go to the doors that we didnt come into," i told her and she nodded. I army crawled up to one of the girls feet and slowly came up and i snuck to her back. I put my hand over her mouth and yanked her down. It was the brunette.

"We found the exit while we disappeared grab my ankle and follow," I whispered into her ear. She just nodded and i began to crawl away and i felt her grab my ankle and follow. I moved faster just to get out of there. I found bella near teh door that i told her to go too. I guess she was curious as to how i knew this would happen. I had a vision two weeks ago so i knew hwat i needed to do. When we reached the door i grabbed her hand and pulled her up and Bella followed the motion. I got up last. I opened the door and us three walked out. I groaned. This room was a trap too. I looked at Bella.

"Can u handle bringing them to this room, it has light at least," i asked. She nodded and headed into teh other room. The brunette looked at me.

"Im Sara and how did u know that door was here?" She asked.

"When i disappeared i went searching and i found the door," I answered. She smiled.

"And if ur wondering why they are making us do this is probably because they want to test our abilities...i think," she told me. I laughed quietly. I looked around. She was still watching me.

"I bet theres traps that only we can notice once we step on them," Sara told me. I faced her. I dont know why but out of no where something came into my head.

A way to get out of here.


	36. Update on the list

**So here is the list and it shows who have completed and who hasnt:**

**Seth-**completed

**Jake-**completed (but sill kinda failed)

**Rose-**completed

**Alice-**

**Bella-**

**Esme-**completed

**Carlisle-**completed

**Jasper-**completed

**Nessie-**Completed

**Emmett-**completed

**Edward-**completed


	37. ALices revenge from a distance

**Ok well the only people who havent completed their goals are bella and alice and they are working on theirs ok anyway i own nothin!!!**

* * *

**Alice:** please u two?

**Rosalie:** ugh fine! but u owe me a lot!

**Jake:** y am i doing this like the need?

**Alice:** i can easily ruin ur life so thats why

**Jake:** ok! im in!!

**Alice:** hold on lets delete the previous convo jsut in case *deletes previous conversation*

**Alice:** Guys really? think about emmett

**Rosalie:** I cant help it i mean just look at jake!

**Jake:** And rose! just so gorgeus!!!! plus the the sweetly sick smell on her is just sweet!

**emmett has entered the chat room**

**Emmett has turned invisble**

**Alice:** but guys i mean shouldnt emmet know?

**Jake:** He'll found out eventually

**Rose:** yea! he shoudl have picked up the message already! now lets go Jakey! to the woods!!!!

**Jake:** What do u me-ohhh a text what the? oh i like ur ideas!

**Jake has left the chat room**

**Rose has left the chat room**

**Alice:** *gag*

**Emmet has turned avaible**

**Emmett:** What was that!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Alice:** uhhhhhh nothing

**Emmett:** tell me this instant!

**Alice:** go ask them they are just in the woods! plus i have to go Tyra doesnt let me on my cell but thats what im using!

**Alice has left the chat room**

**Emmett:** MUST GO!

**Emmett has left the chat room**

(texting)

alice: Emmetts coming!

Rose: what are we supposed to do?

Alice: u wont like the suggestion

Rose: If its really bad will you give me half of ur clothes

Alice: uuhhhhh sure its u have to kiss the wolf

Rose: ok forget htat

Alice: shows how much u care

Rose: I cant belive im doing this!!!!

**10 minutes later**

Emmett: ALICE!!!!

alice: WHAT?

Emmett: *sob* i just saw rose and she was kissing the wolf

Alice: so i geuss you know

Emmett: know what

Alice: that its over! u and her!

Emmett: *crys* NO I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!!! shes mine

Alice: u know what really helps these moments?

Emmett: no waht?

Alice: Going into ur room locking the door, blasting the most girly music and just lie in ur bed in teh feedle position sobbing

Emmett: r u sure?

Alice: Absolutly positive!

Emmett: ok then....thanks

Alice: go sob emmett! let urself be free!

**An hour later**

Rosalie: ur so mean to my husband

ALice: yea yea yea now do u have the tape?

Rosalie: yes i video recorded everything without him knowing

Alice:good!!!!

Rosalie: now how come u always have time? arent u at ANTM?

Alice: yes i am but im unique so that they cant see me texting

Rosalie: ok so what should i do now?

Alice: ok give the video camera to jasper he knows what to do and about the whole jake thing well tell emmett it was just a dream.

Rosalie: but we cant dream

ALice: if he says that say u were lost in thought

Rosalie: ur so smart! ok well bye must go make everyhting mellow

Alice: Never thought i would hear Rosalie say something so unselfish

Rosalie: Oh and btw bye mellow i mean make everything peaceful that surronds me

Alice: and that just ruined it

* * *

**its alice revenge! remember emmett said he burnt alices closet down thats why 1. alice is going against emmett and 2. alice agreed to give rose half her clothes. Alice keeps getting him from a distance imagine what she will do up close!REVIEW!!!!THANKS!!!!!BYE!!!!**


	38. the answer

**me: bwahahha i own all!!!!**

**jane: no u dont!**

**me: i dont?**

**jane: NO**

**me: i think i do**

**jane: do u? *does gift***

**me: AHHHHHHHHH!!! ok ok u win!!! i own nothing just stoopppppP!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Seth:** I need to ask u a question, emmybear

**Emmett:** what is it seth?

**Seth:** did u really burn down alices closet?

**Emmett:** I um mayb!

**Seth:** Thats a yes?

**Emmett:** That is a mayb! and does word spread that fast?

**Seth:** What do u mean "does word spread that fast?"

**Emmett:** How u knew i burnt down her closet

**Seth:** so u did!

**Emmett:** JUST ANSWER!!!

**Seth:** uhh yes word spreads fast

**emmett:** CooL!! im gonna go tell my family!!!!!!!!!!!

**Emmett has left the chat room**

**Jasper:** THanks for not telling him that we put that video all over the web

**Seth:** Sure! now did he really burn down the closet!

**Jasper:** OH look a scrumches human!

**Jasper has left the chat room**

**Seth:** i Have an idea!

(texting)

Seth: get emmett on the group chat i have a plan

Jasper: um fine

(IM)

**Seth has turned invisible**

**Emmett has entered the chat room**

**Emmett:** HELLO!!!! Jasper made me get on and told me to spill all my secrest well not secrets but things i have done to alice that were bad and involved her closet

**emmett:** i think he was just being nice for my sake since my bad nightmare had me shocked

**emmett:** ok well here i go...i messed up alices closet by burning all the clothes in it and then put in all these ones that i thought were ugly which by the way is by a male perspective so it was all girl clothes! and wow i felt so much better

**emmett:** jazz should send me more texts with that kind of advice

**Emmet has left the chat room**

**Seth:** HAHAHH I KNOW ALL!!!!

**Seth has left the chat room**

(texting)

Seth: thanks for texting emmett and telling him that "advice"

Jasper: what are you talking about? i never texted him in fact i told rose to tell him because i didnt want to

Seth: So who texted him

Jasper: thats simple it was Nessie

Seth: Um explain

Jasper: I told rose and then a few seconds later rose was whispering something to nessie and nessie had my phone becase she liked the games on it

Seth: oh

Jasper: yea get with it dog

Seth: hey!

Jasper: peace out sucka!

Seth: bye?

* * *

**ok well tell me if some characters arent sounding right because if they arent than i neeed to adjust them. Anyway, i probably wont update til the weekend but mayb sooner. THANKS! to those who review and add my story! and REVIEW!!!**


	39. laugh

**I am so sorry for not updating in what feel like two years. I just have been really busy with projects, hw, life, ect. Anyway sorry, i own nothing!**

* * *

**Jasper:** hahhahahahahaha

**Jake:** Jasper?

**Jasper:** *laughs really hard*

**Jake:** Uhhhh

**Jasper:** *laughs so hard, has a heart attack*

**Jake:** REALLY!!!!

**Jasper:** HEY! At least i dont cry!!!!!

**Jake:** BLAHHH

**Jasper:** What?

**Jake:** JEALUZ!!!

**Jasper:** ABout what?!?

**Jake:** the lights!

**Jasper:** The lights?

**Jake:** YES!!! THE LIGHTS!!!!! THE ONES TAHT I WAS WEARING WHEN NESSIE HAD ME DANCE!!!

**Jasper:** *laughs*

**Jake:** Oh god no!

**Jasper:** *laughs harder*

**Jake:** You will die in 7 days

**Jasper:** *laughs so hard, Chokes on thin air*

**Jake:** Since your doing that i will join!!!

**Jasper:** *keeps laughing even though choking*

**Jake:** *Laughs dramatically*

**Edward has entered the chat room**

**Jasper:** Cant!...STOP!!!...LAUGHING!!!!! *laughs so hard that tears streak down face while choking while having a heart attack*

**Jake:** THats!!! HYTERSICAL!!! *Begins to slowly die from not enough oxygen due to laughter*

**Edward:** W.O.W. I have not met more stupid people in my life

**Jasper:** Moment ruiner

**Jake:** Yea! and what about emmett!!???!!!??

**Emmmett has entered the chat room**

**Emmmett:** What about me?

**Jasper:** Edward called you the most stupid person alive

**Emmmmett:** WHAT!!!

**Edward:** i didnt!

**Jake:** Dont lie! it makes you grow shorter!

**Jasper:** *laughs*

**Jake:** *joins in laughter*

**Edward:** Oh great

**Emmmett:** *also joins laughter*

**Edward:** AHH!!! I CAN HEAR EVERYONE OF YU!!! YALL OF YOU ARE MENTALLY LAUGHING TOO!!! AHHH!!!

**Rosalie has entered the caht room**

**Rosalie:** WHy is Edward ruining away with his hands over his ears?

**Jasper:** Because...

**Jake:** hes

**Emmmett:** a

**Jasper:** party

**Jake:** Pooper!!!

**Emmett:** *laughs*

**Jasper:** *joins the laugher*

**Jake:** *laughs hard*

**Rosalie:** Ummmm.....

**Jasper:** Join the laughet!!! *laughs hysterically*

**Rosalie:** no

**Jake:** your going to die in 7 days then

**Rosalie:** ok

**Emmett:** And i will leave you

**Rosalie:** go ahead

**Jasper:** BUT I!!!!! I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL LONLEY SAD AND ANGRY FUSING YOU TO BLOW UP!!!!! *laughs evilly*

**Emmett:** Rose you should believe him!!

**Rosalie:** y?

**Emmett:** Because he actually laughed evilly!!!

**Rosalie:** Fine!

**Jasper:** *laughs more evbilly*

**Rosalie:** *laughs eviller*

**Jasper:** *laughs eviliest*

**Rosalie:** *laughs best evil laugh*

**jasper:** *laughs best dibolical laugh*

**rosalie: *** laughs most evil laugh in the world*

**Jasper:** *Laughs the best, eviliest, most diabolical laugh in the universe mixed with gurgling and light and lightening sound effects*

**Rosalie:** *stopps laughing* How did you do that?

**Jasper: **- win - **(hey, someone did that in their story and i forgot who it was but i just had to use it)**

**Rosalie:** You did not just win me!!!!

**Jake:** I believe he did, girlfriend

**Rosalie:** Your laughign has made you all crazy!!

**Emmmett:** I dont get whats your saying!!!!

**Rosalie:** AND ITS MADE EMMETT MORE dUMB THAN USUAL!

**Emmett:** I just became greatly offended

**Rosalie:** GOOD!!! MAYB YOU CAN LIVE OFF THAT!!!

**Rosalie has left the chat room**

**Emmett:** Live off what?!?!?!

**Jake:** BYE

**jasper:** EXCUSE ME!?!?!??!

**Jake:** BYE!!!

**Jasper:** FINE BE THAT WAY!!!!

**Jake:** BOOM! kA SHIZZLE!!!

**Jake has left the chat room**

**Jasper:** -win-

**Emmett:** Stop saying that!

**Jasper:** Y?

**Emmett:** because you need something different to say

**Jasper:** y?

**Emmett:** BECAUSE! if ou say win you sound stupid

**Jasper: **FINE!

**Emmett:** hahhahah

**Jasper:** Dont laugh!

**Emmett:** Y?

**Jasper:** THATS WHY!!

**Emmett:**OWWW!!! WHY DDID YOU HAVE TO PUSH ME DOWN THE STAIRS!!

**Jasper:** - ownage -

**Emmett:** *laughs wimpish* BYE NOW you FREAK!

**Emmett has left the chat room**

**Jasper:** - ownage -

* * *

**i know its really random but i had no clue of what to write....**


	40. The winning

**I am so sorry for not updating in what feel like two years. I just have been really busy with projects, hw, life, ect. Anyway sorry, i own nothing!**

* * *

I faced Sara. I was grinning and hse looked confused.

"I know how to win!" I announced. She looked at me, still confused.

"How?" She asked. I pointed to the other room. She looked that way.

"I dont follow," She stated. I sighed. These are times i wish edward was here.

"THere are cameras over there," I pointed to the other sdie of the room, "they are taking pictures of us. So, We should turn on the lights with those cameras and take pictures of those people!" I replied. SHe looked shocked at my answer.

"My families big on revenge," I added. Just as i said that my phone vibrated. I took out my phone to see a text. It was from Seth. It read:

_He burned all your clothes!! Its official! _

I glared at my screen adn replied saying:

_REVENGE I SAY!! REVENGE!!!_

Then i remembered something. I turned toward the door.

"Bella! DONT BRING ANYONE! I HAVE PLAN!!!" I whispered. She heard my plea, quickly and right away was back.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"Take the cameras, turn on the lights, and take photos of the men," I announced. Bella rolled her eyes at my childish ways.

"Aleays stuck on revenge," bella muttered under her breathe. I just smacked her arm but before hse could smack me back i snuck towards teh cameras. I dodged anything that could be a trap and reached the cameras. I faced Bella and Sara. They were watching me. I grabbed the cameras and chucked one to Bella who caught it perfectly. I snuck back quickly with two other cameras. When i got back, i handed Sara one of the cameras and grinned.

"ready?" I asked. THey both nodded slightly and walked into the room. I found the light switch and flipped it on. As soon as the light was on, everyone blicked a few times. I took shots of the guys with the other cameras. So did bella and sara. The film ran out quikcly for me so i ran toward teh door we came in in the beginning. SHouting behing me, "WE WIN!" And i left the room. The door opened one more time and Bella and Sara came in. We all looked at eachother and laughed. The door to our left opened and walked out Tyra.

"Never thought that would happen," She muttered. She smiled at us and pointed toward the door.

"Lets go!" Bella exclaimed and all four of us walked in. Everyboyd looked truly confused. My pocket vibrated again. I looked towards my pocket. I quickly took it out and read the text.

_Hows A.N.T.M? You better win that family competition! WE all miss you both already!! Love you!_

_-Jazzy_

Before i could reply I heard foot steps coming toward me. I looked up. It was Tyra.

"Is that so important you just had to read it?" She asked in a snotty tone.

"Sorry," I replied in the same snotty tone. Everyone looked suprised that i acted like that. I am suprised i acted like that too.

"If your going to act like that, read the text out loud," Tyra replied. I looked down at my phone.

"Hows A.N.T.M? You bettter win that family competition! WE all miss you both already!! Love you!" I read the text exactly out loud. Tyra looked shocked i would actually read my text.

"Whos it from?" Tyra replied but a little less confident.

"Jazz," I replied. Confusion swept over her face.

"My boyfriend," I added. Tyra just nodded adn looked away.

"May I reply to him?" I asked. Tyra faced me and i guess my expression was desperate because she nodded with sad eyes.

_Hey Jazz! Thanks so much for getting me in trouble! Anyway, I will reply later when i can! Love you and tell the others i love them and miss them! OH and tell Emmett, Im getting him for messing with my clothes!!! Miss you! love you! tell the oterhs that bella says the same! ByE!_

_-Alice Mary:)!!!_

I looked back up and smiled. Tyra nodded and returned facing everyone else.

"Thanks everyone! This competition was just to see who will do somethign when an issue comes by adn it turns out these three did. So they have won this competition! The family competition!" Tyra announced. I smirked and so did Bella.

"SO are both their families coming?" Mary asked in a snobby tone. I felt like slapping her.

"Yes, i guess that will do. Don't worry about calls. We called awhile ago," Tyra said. I smiled.

"Yay! When are they coming?" I asked. Way too excited to wait for any answer. Tyra saw this and laughed.

"Your family was actually coming anyway so they will be here later today. Saras family will be here tomorrow," Tyra answered. I squeled and hugged Tyra. She laughed.

"Alright lets get you all back for a great waiting," Tyra said and headed for the door. We all followed and we were outside. The guys were still unloading our stuff into this weird van thing.

"Are we allowed to drive back in the porsche?" I asked. I glanced at tyra. SHe looked uneasy.

"Sure.." She answered. I ran to the car at human speed and slid over teh front hood. THe guys went to get something else in the car but i stopped them.

"It's ok, we can handle the rest," I told them. They just nodded and left. I faced bella.

"Coming?" I asked. She nodded and sprinted into the car slamming the door behind her.

"See you guys there!" I announced and got into the car taking off. I looked at Bella.

"Cant wait to see their faces when emmett walks through the door," I told Bella. SHe looked at me and smiled.

"Me neither!" She yelled. My pocket buzzed and i flipped open my phone.

It was from Jasper.

_Hey girlie! Little sad you didnt reply right away to my other text but to make up fot it you can look behind you_

_-Jazzy_

This confused me until i looked behind me. There was Jazz on the motorcycle smiling and waving like a fool and behind him the mercedes and jeep. I was stunned into silence and couldn't wait for everyone's reactions.

* * *

**Ta da!!!**


	41. Arrival

**I am so sorry for not updating in what feel like two years. I just have been really busy with projects, hw, life, ect. Anyway sorry, i own nothing!**

* * *

I kept driving but looked back every once in a while to make sure they were still there. I began going faster and faster until i noticed that we passed the building. I quickly did a U-turn and went the other way. I glanced back and everyone was following me still. I glanced at Bella. Her eyes were big and she was smiling.

"Are we almost there?" She asked. I laughed. Slow Bella is getting impatient.

"Yes I am about ot turn!" I shouted. I turned just as a finished that sentence. Everyone was already out of the bus, they were watching our arrivals. I swerved and stopped to make anoter great ending. I looked behind me. Jazz made the motorcycle swerve next to mine so he was facing me. He took his helmet off and i opened my door. I ran towards his open arms adn he twirled me around in them while kissing me like before. He let me down and smiled. I giggled which made him laugh. I looked at Bella first and she was on teh hood of the car with Nessie and Edward was hugging her. I looked at all the humans and they looked truly shocked. Most ahd their jaws dropped others had their eyes bulging but most had both. I saw Esme and Carlisle and dragged Jazz behind me as i ran towards them.

"Carlisle, Esme!" I screamed. They looked at me and smiled. Esme went running towards me too and i let go of jazz hand. I ran and gave her a hug. Carlisle walked over and put his arm over my should. Jazz was right by me with his arm around my waist. He kissed the top of my head.

"ESME!!! CARLISLE!!!" Bella shouted. I decided it was time that i let Bella have her moment with Carlisle and Esme. I let go of them and kissed them both on the cheeks and wen over to Eddie and Nessie. I ran over to them and sat on the hood next to Nessie. jazz put his arm around my shoulder and smirked while looking over at the humans. I followed his gaze to see Mary looking at him. I glared. Jazz saw that and took my face in his hands and kssed me so passiontly that i wish we would never have to stop.

"Ok enough kissing i want my welcome hug!" Eddie said. I stoppped the kiss. I gave Eddie his hug and then hugged Nessie. Thats when i noticed something.

"Wheres Emmett and Rose?" I asked more towards Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Jasper bursted out laughing. THey began to roll on the floor from all of their laughter. I glanced at Nessie who looked shocked.

"ITS A SERIOUS MATTER!!! DONT LAUGH!" Nessie yelled. That made them laugh harder.

"Whats the big deal, Ness?" I asked. She faced me. Her eyes were large with anger.

"Emmett hasnt gotten out of the car yet because he knows that you know that he destroyed your clothes," She answered.

"Hes in teh jeep isnt he?!?!" I shouted. Nessie nodded. I jumped off the porsche and headed towards the jeep. Edward and Jazzz were laughign even harder. One of the jeeps doors opened and Emmett got out but instead of apologizing he ran straight towards Jazz. He picked Jazz up and used him as a shield. I glannced at the humans. They looked shocked at why he was scared at me.

"Emmett! IM NOT HELPIN GYOU!" Jazz yelled. Andflew him over his shoulder. Emmett looked up at Jazz than at me.

"CRAP!" He shouted. He got up and ran behind Esme. I stormed after him and began to chase him around. I made sure i went human was on the other side of the car when i jumped and slid over the car and flew right into emmett. It made the thunder noise and all the humans froze and looked at the sky. All of us did too and we made the same confused face. Before anyone could react to that noise i was pulling at emmett.

"OH GOD!!! NOOO!!!!! IM SORRY!!! ALICEEEEE!!!!!!! ROSEEEEE SAVE ME!!! SOMEBODY!!!" he yelled. I didnt stop. I began to yell at him.

"EMMETT CULLEN!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY CLOTHES!! NOT ONLY IS IT NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH THEM BUT YOU BURNED THEM ALL!!!!" His face flickered with confusion. He was probably guessing how i knew this. "SETH!!!!!!!" I answered. Emmett looked angry but like on cue another car drove up and out stepped Jake and Seth. I stopped clawing Emmettand glanced which was enough time for Emmett to roll me off of him. Before i could do anything Jazz was there but wrestling with Emmett. I got up and ran towards Seth.

"SETH!! thanks soooo so so much!!!" I told him and hugged. He hugged back and picked me off my feet carrying me back to were jazz and emmett were.

"No problem, pixie! But gosh do you smell!!" He said to me. I laughed and he joined. He put me on my feet next to jazz and began to sprint towards all the humans. I wondered why at first but then i foudn out.

"SETH!!! WHY WOULD YOU hELP MY SIsTEr!! OVER ME!!!" Emmett yelled. Seth turned around to see Emmett yanking Jasper off of him and sprinted toward Seth. All the girls screamed and Seth began to run towards us. Emmett still followed him and lounged toward him. Seth quickly ducked and Emmett was flying toward me and before i could say or do anything I heard Jazz yell.

"EDWARD HELP ME!!!"

* * *

**Cliffy i know!!! hahaha im soo evil!lol REVIEW!!! and i won nothing**


	42. The godzillas

**me: bwahahha i own all!!!!**

**jane: no u dont!**

**me: i dont?**

**jane: NO**

**me: i think i do**

**jane: do u? *does gift***

**me: AHHHHHHHHH!!! ok ok u win!!! i own nothing just stoopppppP!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Emmett:** I.

**Emmett:** am.

**Emmett:** bored.

**Emmett: _**

**Emmett:** Nothing

**Emmett:** To

**Emmett:** DO!!!

**Edward has entered the chat room**

**Edward:** MY NAME IS EDZILLA AND YOU SO FEAR ME!!!

**Emmett:** MY NAME IS EMZILLA AND YOU FEAR ME!!

**Edward:** THERES NOT ENOUGH ROOM FOR THE BOTH OF US IN THIS CHAT ROOM

**Emmett:** BRING IT!

**Edward:** YOU SHALL RUE THE DAY!!!

**Emmett:** WHAT THE!!! NO MONSTER SAYS SHALL OR RUE!

**Edward:** prove it!

**Emmett:** You prove that im not telling the truth and jsut mayb i will prove it

**Edward:** RUE RUE RUE SHALL SHALL SHALL

**Emmett:** AhH!!!! IM GOING TO WIN!! *stabs metal pole thing into Edzilla*

**Edward:** OW!!! WHAT THE HEK EM!!!!!

**EMMZILLA:** I WILL WIN!!!

**EDZILLA:** NO!!! I WILL *SLAPS EMMZILLA MAKING HIM FALL WHICH MAKES HIM GO UNCIOUNSIOUS*

**EMMZILLA:** hey!!!

**EDZILLA:** YOUR UNCIOUNCES YOU CANTS SPEAK

**EMMZILLA:** SORRY!

**EDZILLA:** CANT TALK!!! THANKS YOu!!! NOW *STABS EMZILLA THROUGH THE HEART*

**EMMZILLA:** MOMENT RUINER!!! *RUNS AWAY LIKE A LITTLE KID AND SPILLS THE OIL TANK SO IT LANDS ON EDZILLA*

**EDZILLA:** HYE!!! *CHUCKS GIGIT PENCIL*

**EMMZILLA: ***DUCKS AND LAUGHS DIBOLICALLY* AND JUST LIKE THAT I WILL DISSAPPEAR!!!

**Emmett has left the chat room**

**EDZILLA:** NOOO!!!! I WILL GET YOU!!!

**Edward has left the chat room**

* * *

**This actually happened to me in real life and i thought it was very dramatic and funny when it happened so yup! Hope you enjoyed and review! and thanks!**


	43. SOOOO SORRY!

Hey guys im soooo sorry liek really really really really really really sorry about not getting any new chapters but im going to be in this play and im helping makeing it and stuff so i wont be able to update that much at all and even now i cant IM SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! please dont hate me


	44. Connection is lost

**I'm finally back after a veryyyy long time! Sorry about the distance but I have had trouble with my computer and stuff like that! So here comes my coming back story!**

**Bella has signed on**

**Edward has signed on**

**Bella: **LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAA

**Edward: **Bella? What on earth are you doing?

**Bella:** Praticing for Glee!

**Edward:** Glee?

**Bella:** *giant gasp* YOU! DONT! KNOW! ABOUT! GLEE! WHATS UR PROB? Its a sweetoooo show! There's singing and I'm going to audition! Me and alice and Rosalie! Obviously we are all going to get in!

**Edward:** Uh-huh and um, one question

**Bella:** Yesssss?

**Edward:** How come your so hyper?

**Bella:** I had some fish blood! Turns out it makes everything loooppyyy

**Edward:** Who else had this blood?

**Bella:** ME. ALICE. EMMETT. WOOO GO TEAM MAE!

**Edward: **You? Alice? Emmett? Oh god no.

**Jasper has signed on.**

**Jasper:** SHOOT ME!

**Edward:** Why?

**Jasper:** ALICE HAD FISH BLOOD AND IS SINGING REALLY CRAZY! I'M DYING FROM AN EAR ACHE! OH NOOOO SHES COMING AFTER ME! SAAAAVVVVEEEE MMMMEEEEE!

**Jasper's connection is lost**

**Edward:** Why me?

**Bella:** Cuz your special!

**Edward:** I'm getting Carlisle!

**Bella:** NO!

**Edward:** YESS! YOU R INSANE!

**Bella:** Don't end up like Jasper!

**Edward:** What do you mean? Bella! BELLA! NOOOO!

**Edward's connection is lost.**

***Emmett comes prancing up and sees the computer's bright screen that burns his eyes. "AHHH! NO FISH BLOOD IS HELPING EYESIGHT!" he yells and smashes the screen***

**Bella's connection is lost.**

**And my coming back one. I don't think its that good but whateever! Hope you enoy and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	45. Kayus?

**Got this idea from **

**Seth signed on **

**Nessie signed on**

**Cauis signed on**

**Seth: **So Nessie, how's it going?

**Nessie:** Good! You Seth?

**Seth:** Good but do you sense somebody's else's presence?

**Cauis:** IT IS I! CAUIS!

**Seth:** Cauis? How do you pronounce that?

**Cauis: **It just naturally comes when you say it

**Seth:** Cay-us? Ka-you-is? It's not that easy.

**Nessie:** Seth's right! I mean Kay-I-see SO many different ways!

**Seth:** It's pathetic really, I have a simple name!

**Nessie:** A ONE syllable name

**Cauis:** I have a one syllable name

**Seth and Nessie:** Do you?

**Cauis:** I think so...

**Seth:** We're going to let you drown into a bit of deep, depressing thinking

**Seth has left the chatroom**

**Nessie has left the chatroom**

**Cauis: ***thinking deeply and...(dramatic pause) depressingly*

**Aro has entered the chat room**

**Marcus has entered the chat room**

**Aro: **I'm telling you! Whale's do have ears!

**Marcus:** But-

**Cauis:** DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW TO PRONOUNCE MY NAME?

**Aro:** Well...um

**Cauis:** TELL ME!

**Aro:** You're having a mid-life crisis

**Cauis:** *sob* JUST TELL ME

**Aro:** Too EMOTIONAL! I LOVE getting into peoples heads but right now I would rather die than be in your head

**Aro has left the chat room**

**Cauis: **MARCUS! Is my name hard to pronounce?

**Marcus:** Yup

**Cauis:** What? You're just going to blunt out tell me? You're sick

**Marcus:** And what you call emotionless

**Cauis:** Wahh?

**Marcus:** Bye, you overemotional man

**Marcus has left the chat room**

**Hope you enoy and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	46. Randomguy

**Randomguy entered chat room**

**Emmett entered chat room**

**Edward entered chat room**

**Randomguy:** I like cheese

**Emmett:** Me too!

**Edward:** Emmett, you hate cheese

**Emmett:** I'm trying to not upset the new guy

**Edward:** What new guy?

**Randomguy:** I hate Edward

**Emmett:** The new guy that is obviously on team jacob

**Edward:** What? HOW CAN YOU BE ON TEAM JACOB?

**Randomguy:** Breaking Dawn is messed up

**Edward:** Breaking Dawn? what is he talking about?

**Emmett:** I don't know but it's entertaining to just watch. Just stay quiet for a while

**Randomguy:** Hello? Hi? Hey? WHERE IS EVERYBODY?

AHHHHHHHHHHH

*cry*

sparkly vampires?

hot werewolfs?

anybody?

**Emmett and Edward:** RAWR!

**Randomguy:**

**Randomguy has left for good**

**Emmett:** What a baby!

**Edward:** YEA! BUT HE SCREAMS LOUD!

**Emmett:** Why r u screaming?

** Edward:** I THINK HE DAMAGED MY EAR DRUM

**Emmett:** Oh

**Emmett has left**

**Edward:** THANKS FOR CARING

**Edard has left**

** not a very good one but it helps with the next one that I will be doing so enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	47. Randomguy again

**Alice has signed on**

**Rosalie has signed on**

**Alice:** So, when are we going on the shopping trip?

**Rosalie:** In a few minutes, we still need to drag Bella

**Alice:** Oh right

**Edward has signed on**

**Edward:** HEY GUYS!

**Alice:** Ow much?

**Edward:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

**Rosalie:** UR SHOUTING!

**Edward:** SO R U!

**Rosalie:** YOU STARTED IT

**Randomguy:** whoa guys chill

**Alice:** AHH! WHO R U!

**Edward:** HE'S THE RANODMGUY

**Alice: **Oh

**Edward:** WHERE'D HE GO!

**Rosalie:** Oh. No.

**Edward:** RANDOMGUY! RANDOMGUY!

**Alice:** Edward, calm down! Your acting like Emmett!

**Edward:** Oh you just did not

**Rosalie:** *gasp* He stopped yelling

**Alice:** Way to go Rose! *high five*

**Rosalie:** Yea! *high fives alice*

**Randomguy:** Yea! *trys to join in on high give*

**Rosalie:** No. Don't even try.

**Edward:** Hey! He's the randomguy

**Randomguy:** Who says I'm a guy?

**Edward:** Um...randomGUY

**Randomguy:** I dont see the point

**Rosalie:** Bye

**Alice:** Urm, bye

**Edward:** Goodbye

Now this isn't my best but I wanted to finish faster since I have been places where internet is not allowed so I hope you enjoy...and review?


	48. EJJ

**This is going to be made randomly from my head starting now! So let's see how this works out!**

**Emmett has signed on**

**jasper has signed on**

**Jessica has signed on**

**Mike has signed on**

**Jessica: **So Mikey! Guess what? There's this new outlet mall that we tooootaaallly need to check out! SO how about this friday or tomorrow or both! How about both? I think that would be a brilliant idea and we both know that I have an awesome brain that makes awesome awesome ideas.

**Emmett:** What about us!

**Mike:** Us better not be you and EDDWEIRD!

**Emmett:** Uh no! It would be Jazz and me

**Jasper:** Hey! do you realize when you write me that if you switch the two letters around it says em which is your nickname! So you practically just said Jazz and em!

**emmett:** O.M.G! That's so true!

**Jessica: **Heyyyyy guys! That's completely alright by me if you come. *flirty smile* I mean who doesn't want men like you coming?

**Emmett:** Um...cool?

**Jasper:** I think she's flirting

**Emmett:** No, i think she's speaking alien

**Jasper:** No, it's probably pig speak! lol

**Emmett:** hahaha lol looks like a man falling

**Mike:** And this ~^~lol~ is a man getting attacked by a shark

**Jasper:** I don't see it

**Emmett:** Neither do I

**Jessica:** Yea, me either

**Mike:** Jess! Your such a liar! I told you this earlier and you were like ROFL ROFL LOL ROFL I tooootaalllly see thattttt! way to go miiikay!

**Jasper:** you sound like such an idiot

**Jessica:** Are YOU saying that I am an idiot?

**Jasper:** No!

**Emmet:** Of course not!

**Jasper and Emmett:** *look at each other* Yea!

**Mike:** That's no way to talk to a lady

**Jasper:** Where's the lady?

**Emmett:** OHH BURN!

**Jessica:** HOW DARE YOU!

**Jasper:** How dare i wat?

**Jessica:** How dare you say that there's not a woman in here!

**Jasper:** Your right! I'm sorry Mike for being so inconsiderant **(A/N I'm not sure if that's how it's spelt)** about your womanhood

**Emmett:** JAZZ YOU R ON FIREE!

**Mike:** Yea, ur so mad at ur bad joke that ur steamingggg

**Emmett:** What the-

**Jessica:** Mike! At least you could do some good disses like Jasper!

**Emmett:** Hahahah you just got owned

**MIke:** Bu-bu-but

**Jessica:** No buts!

**Emmett:** No cuts!

**Jasper:** No coconuts!

**Mike:** No banana peels!

**Jessica, Emmett, and Jasper:** NO! You got the song and pattern wrong!

**Mike:** WhhhhaaaaaTTTT? I'M LEAVING

**Mike has left in tears**

**Jessica:** We are a team! GO TEAM EJJ!

**Emmett:** It's like the japanesse word for egg

**Jessica:** What? How'd you get that?

**Emmett:** Isn't it obvious?

*long pause*

**Emmett:** Guess not. Well anything in Japanesse has alot of Js

**Jasper:** Dude, that's racist

**Emmett:** Is not!

**Jasper:** Um, is

**emmett:** IS NOT!

**Jasper:** ur right!

**Emmett:** really?

**Jasper:** Of course not! I'm going to go tell everybody! PEACEEEEEEE

**Jasper has peaced out**

**Jessica:** WHOA! Everytime someone leaves it says how they leave like Mike in tears and Jasper peacing out

**Emmett:** THATS TRUE! LET ME TRY!

**Emmett has physced out**

**Jessica:** That was an odd one.

**Emmett has groovily re-entered**

**Jessica:** Groovily?

**Emmett:** Um...I started to dance with all this happiness and dancing is groovy to this computer i guess?

**Jessica: **EW! YOU MUST HAVE A VERRY OLD DINO-SAUR COMPUTER

**Jessica leaves disgusted**

**Emmett: **I have found a new hobby

**Emmett started his new hobby**

**Emmett has continued his hobby**

**Emmett is still working on his hobby**

**Emmett keeps on his hobby**

**Emmett is stuck on this hobby**

**Emmett:** HAHAHA THIS iS SO MUCH FUN

**Your suppose to be offline**

**Emmett:** WHAT! how am I suppose to know when your all hobby this and hobby that! WELL I QUIET

**Emmett has left in anger which is most likely caused at his fail of spelling quit**

**Ta-da! Another chapter added and I hope you enjoY! Please review and any suggestions I would like!**


	49. BrittneyAlec'sMate a stalker?

**Another chapter this is dedicated to BrittneyAlec'sMate, I hope you enjoy!**

**Edward signed on**

**Emmett signed on**

**BrittneyAlec'sMate signed on**

**BrittneyAlec'sMate went invisible**

**Edward:** Why are you making me come on the chat? I was with Bella and Nessie

**Emmett:** I'm getting stalked

**Edward:** We've gone over this, rocks can't stalk

**Emmett: **No man like a human

**Edward:** Why don't you know...handle her?

**Emmett:** IS THAT COMING FROM EDWARD?

**Edward:** Look I'm tired of you complaining about this. First its some flower then a caribbou then a rock NOW A HUMAN! I MEAN SERIOUSLY?

**Emmett:** Dude calm down, this one is true

**Edward: **You know what? Text me when you have some evidence.

**Edward has signed off**

**BrittneyAlec'sMate has gone visible**

**BrittneyAlec'sMate:** Hey there!

**Emmett:** AHHH! .!

**BrittneyAlec'sMate:** No no! Don't do that! That could ruin our time!

**Emmett:** I THOUGHT STALKERS WERE SUPPOSE TO KEEP THEIR DISTANCE

**BrittneyAlec'sMate:** Those are the pathetic kind! You gotta get in their heads and make them think only of you! Haven't you been only able to think of me?

**Emmett:** That's a good point...wow your amazing at this

**BrittneyAlec'sMate:** Awww thanks, your so kind

**emmett: **No you are!

**BrittneyAlec'sMate:** This is a moment

**Emmett:** YEA! Now lets make this more fun with a prank

**BrittneyAlec'sMate:** on who?

**Emmett:** Edward!

**BrittneyAlec'sMate:** Why?

**Emmett:** HE DIDN"T BELIEVE I HAD A STALKER! SO THE TWO OF US, STALKER AND STALKEE, GET BACK AT HIM

**BrittneyAlec'sMate:** Okay!

**emmett:** Alright now we need a prank...

**BrittneyAlec'sMate:** Oh I got one! *whispers prank to him*

**Emmett:** AH when did you get in here?

**BrittneyAlec'sMate:** What? Oh like hours ago

**Emmett:** Alright continue, *listens to stalker prank*

**next chapter will be the prank and to BrittneyAlec'sMate tell me what you want your character to be more like if you don't like the person right now.**


	50. AN I have a question

**Okay guys I need your opinion, do you want me to continue with the America's Next Top Model story with Alice and Bella. If you do then do you want me to continue the story in this story or a different one.**

**I really want your opinion because I want to do what you guys want! :D Super smiley!**


	51. Introductions

**Guess what! Here I am with the ANTM chapter so here we go!**

_Previously on my story:_

_"SETH! WHY WOULD YOU help MY Sister! OVER ME!" Emmett yelled. Seth turned around to see Emmett yanking Jasper off of him and sprinted toward Seth. All the girls screamed and Seth began to run towards us. Emmett still followed him and lounged toward him. Seth quickly ducked and Emmett was flying toward me and before i could say or do anything I heard Jazz yell._

_"EDWARD HELP ME!"_

**Alice POV**

I kept my eyes wide open ready to help, only to see Emmett flying at me. The only problem...he was too high. He was about to ram into my car and that would not well! We would get too many questions asked about how Emmett was totally fine while the car was completely destroyed.

The next second, Jazz was by one side and Edward on the other. Both of them had their hands up above their hands ready to catch Emmett. Right then I got a vision.

_Emmett was about to go passing over us when Jasper and Edward got their hands on him and yanked him down. This time a very loud thunder noise happened, it was too obvious that it was coming from them. Every single human was watching them, including the cameras, with amazement and slightly scared. Tyra was the first to step forward but not before glancing at each of us with fear in her eyes._

_"What...how did you pull him down, and the noise?" She asked. Her hands and legs were shaking with pure unsureness. All of us, Cullens, turned to Carlisle hoping he would explain but each of us knew that no matter what, they wouldn't believe we were ever humans._

The vision faded out and Edward was stiff beside me.

"Jasper, Alice pull both of Emmett's legs when they are above you. I have a plan," he muttered at vampire speed before backing away. I didn't have time to check up on his plan because Emmett was above us barely a second after. I reached up with Jazz and we both got a firm grip on his legs. I yanked down with what I could without looking suspicious as I saw Jazzie do the same. I let go when emmett headed down more. I spun around and watched as Emmett "crashed" into Edward and Bella. It made a thudding sound as they collided, a bang noise as they all fell to the ground, and a few thuds happened as they tumbled away from each other. I smiled so proudly at Edward before shooting a death glare at Emmett. He almost spilled our secret! Jazz gripped my shoulders and massaged my back. He sent out calming waves to every one of us yet, I could still feel my anger. Jazz slipped his hand into mine that realized me just the slightest.

"Idiot!" I shouted at him. Emmett looked down at his palms. Jasper tightened his grip on my hands and sent more stronger calming waves over to me.

"Alice," Jazz warned me along with Carlisle fatherly-warning look. I sighed before leaning into my Jazz. Edward got up and helped up Bella.

"We will discuss this matter after we introduce ourselves," Father whispered at a speed to low for human ears. I saw everyone nod just the slightest. I huffed once before dragged Jazz over to the models. All of their eyes were filled with awe and admiration.

"Tyra! This is Jasper, or Jazzy," I introduced him to Tyra. Jazz raised an eyebrow over at me. I couldn't help but giggled before holding up my phone. He nodded and smiled at me. I could see him stiffen just the slightest as Mary made her over to us. Now, he stiffened because he doesn't trust himself enough near Mary or he knows how annoying and obnoxious she is. I could hear Edward laughing as soon as I stopped my comment in my head.

"Hey there, Jasper. Or do you like Jazzy-wazzy? I'm Mary by the way," Mary purred at him. Jazz frowned in disgust. His frown was the only thing keeping me from growling and attacking Mary.

"Jasper is fine," His voice was so cold. Mary didn't seem to get the hint and moved closer to him. I glanced over at the girls who were stunned besides Sara who was shooting Mary the I-can't-believe-you look. Sara's eyes switched over to my gaze and she gave me a if-i-could-kill-her-i-would look. I gave her the smallest smile before turning my attention back to Mary. Jazz had took a step behind me almost though he was scared of Mary. I saw why he stepped away because Mary was now closer than I liked.

"Whoa whoa!" Emmett's voice boomed. He put an arm over Jasper's shoulder before looking over at Mary. She looked startled but kept her eyes on Jasper. Anger bubbled inside me like never before I met Jessica Stanley. Jazz tried calming me down but in truth, the only reason I relaxed was because Emmett walked past Mary while whispering.

"You know, those two are inseparable so you will need a saw to get them apart," he whispered. "I'm Emmett," He introduced to no one in particular. He tilted his head over to Rose who was with Nessie at the moment.

"That's my rose-baby," He added on. He grinned like a goofball before literally strutting over to Rose. She actually looked at him half-mad and half-happy. It was pretty interesting to see. Mary on the other hand had gone back to her spot in the group of humans. Nessie, Bella, and edward were heading over to us with Esme and Carlisle a few feet behind them.

"This is Edward," Bella started and hugged on from the side, "And this is Nessie," Bella finished and beamed over at Nessie.

"And we are their parents, Carlisle and Esme," Carlisle introduced them both. Esme gave everyone her warming smile. Now that everyone had been introduced the air was filled with awkward silence.

"So...who wants to play a game?" Emmett asked as he joined us.

**Well, it was worth a shot and here it is! My another add-on and definitley the longest! I will try and get an IM on soon**


	52. The prank on Eddi

**Alright, I'm tired so lets hope I can make it through good enough..**

**Emmett has signed on**

**E'sStalker(BrittneyAlec'sMate) has signed on**

**Emmett has gone invisible**

**Edward has signed on**

**Edward:** Alright, why am I on, emmett?

Emmett?

That was you that sent that message

...

the text message was from you, Emmett?

Dont' tell me...NO! I'm not going crazy! I'm just being paranoid

Oh crap! I'm talking to myself

**E'sStalker:** Hehehehe, nice going...Eddi!

**Edward:** O.M.G. Who are yoU?

**E'sStalker:** R u an idiot? Look at my IM name it says E'sStalker!

**Edward:** I have a stalker! U MUST BE THE ONE THAT SENT THAT MESSAGE!

**E'sStalker:** Wha-

**Edward:** I WILL NEVER DOUBT EMMETT AGAIN

**E'sStalker:** But-

**Edward: **No! Don't try convincing me to give a stalker a chance! I HAVE MY OTHER HALF OF MY SOUL AND I WILL NOT DEFY DESTINY!

**Edward has signed off**

**E'sStalker:** What the? talk about self-absorbed much! The E was for Emmett not Edward!

**Emmett has turned visible**

**Emmett: **Who cares! That was a brilliant prank!

**E'sStalker:** That wasn't my prank but okay!

**Emmett:** oh...well now he's paranoid!

**E'sStalker:** So we all good?

**Emmett:** We all good *knuckle touch*

**Both have signed off**

** and another chapter in one night and both were written in a small time frame so i hope you enjoy**


	53. Seth And Nessie

**Woo! New chapter that took me forever to write because I had no ideas :(**

**Edward has signed on**

**Seth has signed on**

**Nessie has signed on**

**Edward:** Seth, you and Nessie seem to be getting closer every day

**Seth:** You do realize Nessie is on here too, right?

**Nessie: **Yeah! I am! And why don't you tell me this news of your observations! I'm your daughter!

**Edward:** Nessie, calm down!

**Seth:** Now your telling her what to do?

**Edward:** What? NO!

**Nessie:** YOU R!

**Seth:** U r

**Edward:** AM NO-

**Nessie and Seth:** ARE!

**Edward:** ARG!

**Cauis signed on.**

**Cauis:** Don't try fighting them, man. I have tried but they just get to you! I have no clue how my name is pronounced cuz of them!

**Edward:** Seriously?

**Cauis:** Yes

**Seth and Nessie:** How pathetic

**Cauis:** WELL

**Alice has signed on**

**Alice:** DONT SAY IT SETH!

**Seth:** Say what?

**Alice:** What you were going to say

**Seth:** you mean-

**Alice:** SHUT UP! Don't say it!

**Seth:** But-

**Alice:** Listen to me! I will personally hunt you down and make you go on a shopping trip with me if you say anything.

**Nessie:** Can I come?

**Alice:** YES! Actually, wanna go on a shopping trip now? *vision* Of course you do!

**Alice has signed off**

**Nessie has signed off**

**Cauis:** What were you going to say?

**Seth:** To be honest, I can't remember

**Cauis:** LIAR! YOU SCUM!

**Cauis has signed off**

**Seth:** OH YEA! Now I remember! I was going to say Kayus' hair reminds me of a girl

**Edward:** Seriously?

**Seth:** Seriously

**Edward:** OMG WHY?

**Seth:** What the? Why are you speaking like that...OH ITS JACOB!

**Edward:** WHAT? OMG! NO ITS NOT!

**Seth: **whatever, jakey! if its not you then you wouldn't know that paul, embry, and quil have been helping Nessie with motorcycles and crap like that.

**Edward:** WHAT HAVE THEY BEEN DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!

**Seth:** Aw crap!

**Seth has signed off**

**Edward:** YA YOU BETTER RUN!

**Edward has signed off**

**I think I need some new suggestions! You ask and I'll see what I can do!**


	54. SG

**Sorry to Seth'sGirlfriend for not seeing your review earlier! here comes a chapter just for you! and your right alice couldn't see seth and I will explain how she saw later.**

**Seth has signed on**

**Esme has signed**

**Carlisle has signed on**

**Seth:** Is Eddie near here?

**Esme:** No

**Seth:** WOOF! THANK YOU! ITS BEEN TOO LONG! HES BEEN HUNTING ME DOWN FOR THE PAST WEEK

**Carlisle:** What'd you do?

**Seth'sGirlfriend signed on**

**S.G.:** Everything! He revealed everything.

**Seth: **Say what?

**Esme:** Who's your friend?

**Seth:** I-

**S.G.:** Isn't it obvious, I'm his girlfriend...duh, my name!

**Seth:** Wha-

**Esme: **HOW WONDERFUL!

**Carlisle:** Congrats!

**Seth:** Yet

**S.G.:** THANKS!

**Seth:** Bu-

**Esme:** Lets go tell everyone, Carlisle

**Carlisle:** Okay!

**Esme and Carlisle has signed off**

**S.G.:** What were you trying to say?

**seth:** Um...i cant remember

**S.G.:** Ur lying

**Seth:** Uh-uh

**S.G.:** Uh-huh

**Seth:** Uh-uh

...3 hours later...

**S.G.:** I KNEW U WERE LYING! I KNEWWWWW ITTTTTT!

**Seth:** I couldn't help it!

**S.G.:** BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH IM TELLING RENESMEE AND EDDDIIEEEE

**Seth:** WHAT! NO DO-

**S.G.:** TOO LATE!

**Seth:** But

**Edward and Renesmee have signed on**

**Edward:** how dare you!

...CLIFFHANGER! this was more of a mystery than comedy!


End file.
